I do it my way
by Kullererbse
Summary: Draco & Hermione COMPLETED!
1. Unerwünschter Fremder

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Harry & Co. Gehören J.K. Rowling.

I do it my way

1. Kapitel Unerwünschter Gast

Wie jedes Jahr am ersten September waren eine Menge seltsam aussehender Gestalten am King's Cross anzufinden, doch niemandem schien es aufzufallen geschweige denn zu stören.

Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und honigbraunen Augen ging entschlossen auf die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 zu. Man hätte denken können sie sieht sie nicht…gleich würde es einen lauten Knall geben und ihre ganze Sachen würden auf dem Boden zerstreut liegen…aber nichts dergleichen passierte…im nächsten Moment war die Frau einfach verschwunden.

Hermine Granger freute sich auf ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, obwohl es sie auch etwas traurig stimmte. Was würde sie danach machen, würden Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und sie immer noch Freunde sein?! Oder würden sie sich zunächst regelmäßig Briefe schreiben, die dann immer weniger werden würden, sodass man sich am Ende nur noch einmal im Jahr zum großen Hogwarts-Klassentreffen sehen würde? All dies machte ihr Angst und hatte ihr schon viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet, aber jetzt blieb keine Zeit sich Fragen zu stellen, auf die man sowieso keine Antwort wusste. Zunächst musste sie Harry und Ron finden.

„Hey Leute, musstet ihr euch ausgerechnet eines der letzten Abteile aussuchen?! Ich bin ganz geschafft vom vielen Fragen ob jemand euch Gestalten gesehen hat." Hermine versuchte ihre Freunde streng anzuschauen, doch ihre Augen blitzten, denn eigentlich freute sie sich alle wieder zu sehen. Auch ihre Freunde schienen sie vermisst zu haben, denn sie merkte wie sie in den Arm genommen, gedrückt und dann an den nächsten weiter gereicht wurde. Es war schön sie alle wieder zu sehen…

Anscheinend zu schön. Hermine wollte sich gerade auf den freien Platz neben Neville setzen, als die Person, die Hermine am meisten hasste und die die letzten 6 Jahre versucht hatte ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen, das Abteil betrat.

„Na wenn das nicht unser kleines Schlammblut mit seinen Freunden ist. Lasst es mich zusammenfassen: 2 Wiesel, ein Trottel, ein Narbengesicht, eine Verrückte mit einem verrückten Vater, der eine verrückte Zeitung herausbringt und zu guter letzt ein Schlammblut. Haltet ihr mal wieder ein Treffen der anonymen Freaks ab?" 

Ron war aufgesprungen und hatte sich in Kampfpose begeben, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück

„Malfoy, was willst du? Wir haben weder Zeit und Lust deinen ach so spannenden Reden unser Gehör zu schenken, es sei denn du willst bei unserem heutigen Treffen der anonymen Freaks unser Ehrengast sein. Du hast uns sicherlich viel zu erzählen, wer hat schon einen Vater der so clever war schon zweimal aus Azkaban auszubrechen, aber so bescheuert sich jedes Mal gleich wieder fangen zu lassen? Man sagt, er sei mittlerweile verrückt geworden."

„Was weißt du denn schon Schlammblut."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Malfoy um und verließ das Abteil. 

Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, seit sein Vater damals am Ende ihres fünften Jahres nach Azkaban geschickt wurde. Er war immer noch so unausstehlich und er versuchte immer noch jedem Nicht-Slytherin das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Hermine hatte gehofft, dass er einiges an Respekt einbüßen würde, wo er doch nicht mehr mit seinem Vater drohen konnte und Crabbe und Goyle die Schule verlassen mussten, weil es sich mit zunehmenden schulischen Anforderungen an sie nicht mehr verbergen ließ, dass sie sich bei ihrer Geburt dafür entschieden hatte, ihr Gehirn lieber im sicheren Mutterleib zu lassen, aber sie hatte sich geirrt, Malfoy war noch immer sehr einflussreich, die Lehrer liebten ihn und es hieß, dass er unten den Top Ten der heißesten Typen der Schule war, aber natürlich interessierte Hermine Granger das nicht im Geringsten.

Aber er war wirklich um einiges gewachsen und es war zu sehen, dass sich unter seiner Robe en wirklich muskulöser Körper versteckte und … (Granger, du solltest wirklich damit aufhören. Solche Gedanken sind nicht gut!)

5 Minuten später verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn, denn der Hogwarts Express war am Ziel.

*****************

Hey, das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht wirklich, wo ich die Geschichte hinlenken will. Würde mich aber auf jeden fall über Anregungen freuen. Plz R/R


	2. Überraschungen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts außer der Handlung

2. Kapitel Überraschungen

„Erstklässler bitte hier entlang" Hagrids gewaltige Stimmer übertönte den Lärm auf dem Bahnsteig. Etwa 30 ängstliche Erstklässler folgten dem Halbriesen schüchtern.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an unser erstes Jahr", fragte Harry, „wir hatten mindestens genauso viel Angst. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass die Zeit so schnell verfliegt, geschweige denn dass wir uns je mit Miss ich-weiß-Alles Granger anfreunden würden" Bei diesen Worten gab er Hermine einen freundschaftlichen Knuff. Diese musste, ohne es zu wollen, lächeln. (Nein, ich habe mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht, wir werden ewig Freunde bleiben, wie lange das auch immer sein würde). Bei diesen Gedanken bildete sich eine Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Voldemort war noch nicht besiegt und die Prophezeiung noch nicht erfüllt. Niemand wusste, wie es ausgehen würde, niemand konnte sagen ob Harry oder er überleben würde. Fast stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie weg, sie wollte jetzt glücklich sein und sich auf das Festessen freuen, natürlich war sie auch gespannt, wie viele kleine Hexen und Zauberer diesmal ins Haus Gryffindor kommen würden.

„Ja und erinnert ihr euch noch, wie Hermine damals in unserem ersten Jahr mit dem Troll im Klo der maulenden Myrte eingesperrt war?" Ron lachte bei dem Gedanken daran, doch Hermine fand dies gar nicht lustig, es erinnerte sie an eine weniger schöne Zeit als Harry und Ron sie noch gehasst hatten. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Mach dir nichts draus, mein großer Bruder zeigt sich heute mal wieder von der ganz unsensiblen Seite."

„Tut er das nicht immer, Ginny" fragte Harry und musste sogleich in Deckung gehen als Ron sich mit geballten Fäusten scherzhaft vor ihm postierte.

„Willst du mit mir kämpfen, Narbengesicht"

„Aber immer doch Wiesel" Harry und Ron brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Keiner bemerkte, dass sie von einem Paar stahlgrauer Augen beobachtet wurden. Nur Hermine sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, sah wie sich seine Augen verengten, als würde ihm der Anblick weh tun (Ach quatsch Hermine, das ist Malfoy, das kann ihm überhaupt nicht weh tun, denn das würde bedeuten, er hätte Gefühle.) Als sie sich in seine Richtung drehte war er längst gegangen. (Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben.)

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle bekamen auch Ginny, Neville und Luna ihr Fett weg. Ginny, die in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte, Neville der alles vergaß und mindestens einmal die Woche seinen Kessel in die Luft jagte und Luna, die einfach nur Luna war.

Als sie alle bei der großen Halle ankamen, waren sie wie jedes Jahr wieder von neuem erstaunt. Über den Tischen waren der Nachthimmel und Millionen funkelnder Sterne zu sehen. Die meisten Schüler hatten schon Platz genommen und die Erstklässler standen ängstlich in einem Rudel vor Professor McGonagall, die schon mit dem sprechenden Hut wartete.

Als die Zeremonie beendet war, zählte Gryffindor 9 Schüler mehr und alle warteten gespannt auf Dumbledores Rede, mit der er das Festessen eröffnen würde.

„Liebe Schüler, Hexen, Zauberer und Kollegen. Ich freue mich auf ein weiteres ereignisreiches Jahr, indem wir alle hoffentlich viel lernen und erleben werden. Ich hoffe, dass die Erstklässler kameradschaftlich aufgenommen werden, nicht nur von ihren eigenen Häusern. Wie schon in den letzten Jahren kann ich nur an euch alle appellieren, dass wir alle in diesen Tagen zusammenstehen und unsere Differenzen beilegen. Ich möchte niemandem Angst machen, aber wir alle wissen, dass der dunkle Herrscher sehr stark geworden ist und nur gemeinsam können wir ihm entgegen treten." Bei diesen Worten blickte er Harry an und im nächsten Moment Malfoy. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass beide sich seit ihrem ersten Jahr hassten, als Draco Harry seine Freundschaft anbot und dieser sie ohne zu zögern ausschlug.

„Bevor ich das Festessen eröffne möchte ich euch allen noch unser Head Girl und unseren Head Boy vorstellen (A/N Sorry hab die Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen und mir fällt kein geeignetes deutsches Wort ein, bin für Vorschläge offen): Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Beide werden sich fortan um die Angelegenheiten der Schüler kümmern. Scheuen sie sich also nicht, bei Problemen beide aufzusuchen. Anzufinden sind beide in dem gemeinsamen Quartier, was sie fortan bewohnen werden. Wenn es keine Fragen mehr gibt, kann das Essen nun beginnen."

Hermine, die gerade noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, erstarrte. Das durfte nicht war sein, ein ganzes Jahr mit Malfoy in einem Quartier, NEIN NEIN NEIN! Draco sah auch nicht besser aus, sein sonst so blasses Gesicht wurde noch um einen Hauch blasser. Das war ein schlechter Traum.

Weder Draco noch Hermine hatten an diesem Abend Hunger. Beider warteten nur ängstlich auf den Augenblick in dem Professor McGonagall beide in ihren neuen Schlafraum führen würde…


	3. Es kann nicht schlimmer kommen, oder?

Disclaimer: Wie schon gesagt, mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung

Kapitel 3 Es kann nicht schlimmer kommen, oder?

„Hey Hermine, mach dir nichts draus, iss lieber noch etwas, du wirst heute Nacht ziemlichen Hunger bekommen."

„Danke Luna, aber ich glaube wirklich, mir ist der Appetit für die nächsten 5 Wochen vergangen."

„Komm schon Mia, iss was. Du musst dort schließlich nur schlafen, den Rest der Zeit kannst du doch mit uns im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Es wird sich doch nichts für dich ändern. Und stell dir nur vor, du hast einen ganzen Schlafsaal für dich allein."

„Danke Mädels, ich werde versuchen mir das immer wieder vor Augen zu halten." Aber Hermines Worte klangen nicht sehr überzeugend. Es ärgerte sie. Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Ron und Harry schien dieselbe Frage zu beschäftigen, aber sie ließen es sich nicht anmerken, na ja fast nicht. Harry kaute etwa seit drei Minuten auf ein und demselben Stück Toast herum (Man Harry iss, das ist wirklich kein schöner Anblick) und Ron versuchte seine Gedanken mit der dreifachen Menge an Essen zu verdrängen, die er normalerweise zu sich nahm (Ich frag mich langsam, wo das ganze Zeug in seinem Magen hinwandert. Welcher normale Mensch isst 6 Hühnerkeulen, 5 Brötchen, dazu jede Menge Kürbispastete, Reis und 3 Schüsseln Dessert?! Wenn jeder Weasley so viel ist, wundert es mich nicht, dass Molly und Arthur mit ihrem Geld knausern müssen…)

„Erde an Hermine. Man, wo bist du denn nun schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken. McGonagall hat dich gerade zu sich gerufen"

„Oh…" – „Oh??? Bei Merlin beeil dich." Ron konnte es nicht fassen, Hermine hatte noch nie gezögert, wenn ein Lehrer sie zu etwas aufgefordert hat. Und weg war sie auch schon.

***

Hermine:

Hör zu irgendwie überstehst du das hier. Ich hab zwar noch keine Ahnung wie, aber das klappt schon. Gott, wenn ich dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen sehe, wird mir gleich übel. Ich frag mich wie wohl sein Gesicht aussieht, wenn er glücklich ist, nicht glücklich darüber, dass er mal wieder jemanden ziemlich nah an den Nervenzusammenbruch getrieben hat, sondern glücklich, weil er sich aus den Tiefen seines Herzens freut. Oh Gott, Hermine worüber du schon wieder nachdenkst. Schon vergessen, du sprichst von Malfoy, der hat kein Herz. 

„Guten Abend Professor McGonagall." – „Guten Abend Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, wenn sie beide mir jetzt folgen würden. Ich bringe sie zu ihren Schlafräumen. Ihr Passwort wird „Eidotterkraut" heißen."

Oh Gott, wie weit müssen wir denn noch gehen, hoffentlich kann ich mir das alles merken. Hey Stopp, ich bin nicht Neville, für mich als Jahrgangsbeste dürfte das doch kein Problem sein.

„Miss Granger. MISS GRANGER! Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?" – „Äh ja, natürlich." – „Ich sagte gerade, dass wir angekommen sind. Eidotterkraut. Treten sie ein. Dies hier wird ihr Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Hier werden auch die Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern stattfinden. Dort die Treppe hinauf befinden sich ihre Schlafräume, Links Mister Malfoy, Rechts Miss Granger. Ihre Räume sind durch ein gemeinsames Bad miteinander verbunden. Die Ausgestaltung ihrer persönlichen Quartiere bleibt natürlich ihnen selbst überlassen…und was das Bad betrifft, hoffe ich, dass sie sich irgendwie einigen können. Wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, würde ich mich dann gern von ihnen verabschieden. Es war ein langer Tag und wir könnten sicherlich alle etwas Schlaf gut benötigen."

„Natürlich Professor, gute Nacht" – „Gute Nacht Professor"

Das darf nun wirklich nicht war sein, als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre mit Malfoy auf engstem Raum zusammen zu leben, jetzt müssen wir auch noch ein gemeinsames Bad haben.

„Na Granger, lebst du mal wieder in deiner eigenen Traumwelt. Ich werd jetzt duschen gehen. Ich erwarte, dass das Bad morgen Punkt 6 frei ist."

Ich wünsch dir auch eine gute Nacht Arschloch. Du erwartest also, dass das Bad morgen früh frei ist, wenn du aufstehst? Na das werden wir erst noch sehen. Aber Professor McGonagall hat Recht, ich sollte jetzt erst mal schlafen gehen.

***

Draco:

Ok, machen wir das Beste draus. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mir ein Bad mit Her…dem Schlammblut teilen muss, ist doch alles bestens. Ich sehe immer noch toll aus. Und wenn sie nicht auf die Idee kommen sollte meinen Schönheitsschlaf zu stören dürfte sich daran auch nichts ändern. AAAH, das tut gut. Eine kalte Dusche am Abend hilft alles zu vergessen, auch dass sich im Nebenzimmer ein echt heißes Mädchen äh Schlammblut SCHLAMMBLUT befindet, und zwar keineswegs heiß. Man vielleicht hätte ich ja doch was essen sollen, meine Gedanken scheinen sich selbständig zu machen und das ist nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut.

Ich werde jetzt wohl erst mal ins Bett gehen und ich hoffe, dass ich seit 8 Wochen das erste Mal wieder richtigen Schlaf finden werde. Hier gibt's nichts zu fürchten. Kein Lucifer, der unbedingt in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten will und mir damit das Leben zur Hölle macht. Keine Narcissa, die jedes Mal die Augen verschließt, wenn Luci mit einem neuen teuflischen Plan ankommt. Kein…

Damit war Draco eingeschlafen, aber im Nachbarzimmer lag Hermine noch lange wach, Ginny hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatte jetzt furchtbaren Hunger.

***

Auch wenn ich die Story hauptsächlich für mich selbst schreibe, hoffe ich doch, dass sie irgendjemand liest.


	4. Schlechte Träume

Disclaimer: siehe die letzten 3 Kapitel

Kapitel 4: Schlechte Träume

Hermine:

Scheiße warum musste Ginny Recht behalten. Ich hab meinen Magen noch nie so laut knurren hören. Ich glaub ich schleich mich noch mal in die Küche. Ich hoffe nur, ich treffe niemanden unterwegs, dürfte ziemlich schwer sein zu erklären, warum ich nachts durch die Korridore streife, wo ich es doch den Jüngeren immer verbiete. Egal jetzt…ich wusste nie, wie viele Bilder eigentlich an den Wänden hängen. Vielleicht fällt es mir tagsüber nur nicht so auf, ich bin ja schließlich immer damit beschäftigt nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Oh Merlin, das hört sich ja an, als ob das was Schlechtes wäre, dabei ist doch nichts Schlimmes dran eine Musterschülerin zu sein. Na ja manchmal würde ich das Lernen schon gern eintauschen und lieber so wie Lavender oder Parvati sein, die hängen jede Woche in einer anderen dunklen Ecke von Hogwarts mit ihrem neusten Schwarm rum und knutschen sich die Lippen wund. Nicht, dass ich das nicht auch haben könnte, ich hab schon Harry, Ron und Dan, meinen Muggel-Cousin geküsst, wobei letzterer ja wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich zählt und Harry und Ron eigentlich auch nicht. Ich hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass es weder mit dem einen noch mit dem anderen was Festeres werden würde, wir sind schließlich Freunde, da kann sowas nicht gut gehen…Aber egal…hm schmeckt das gut…

„Miss Mia" – „Dobby, hallo, was machst du so spät noch hier? Auch Hauselfen müssen irgendwann einmal schlafen."

„Dobby muss erst Küche sauber machen, dann Dobby kann schlafen gehen. Aber was macht Miss Mia hier." – „Ich hab furchtbaren Hunger, ich hab heute Abend nichts gegessen, das rächt sich jetzt." – „Miss Mia, sie sollten lieber wieder in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, Filch kommt manchmal abends hier runter um sich eine Flasche Brandy zu gönnen." – „Ist ja schon gut Dobby, bin schon weg, aber sag mal, kann ich den Kuchen hier vielleicht mitnehmen, der schmeckt wirklich fantastisch." -  „Ja ja, aber sie müssen jetzt gehen."

Was Dobby bloß hatte? Na ja, der Kuchen schmeckt auf jeden Fall klasse.

„Eidotterkraut"

Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal duschen gehen, vorhin konnte ich schließlich nicht, weil das Frettchen das Bad besetzt hat. Ja, das werde ich machen. 

Hm das tut gut, es geht doch nichts über eine kalte Dusche, die einen alles vergessen lässt, selbst, dass ich mit dem Frettchen ein Bad teilen muss. Was sind das eigentlich für Geräusche die aus Dra…äh Malfoys Zimmer kommen?

„Draco, alles ok bei dir?" Also wenn der Typ nicht gleich antwortet geh ich in sein Zimmer, ich hoffe nur er ist allein und es hängt nicht diese Parkinson über ihm. Was ist mit dir Hermine, dir kann egal sein, mit wem er seine Nächte verbringt. Allerdings klingt das Stöhnen nicht gerade so, als hätte da drin irgendwer seinen Spaß, sondern eher schlimme Schmerzen…Tja Schätzchen, du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du nicht bald hinein gehst.

***

Draco:

Dunkelheit…Schreie…plötzlich grelles Licht…ich sehe nichts mehr…aber ich höre noch…ich höre schweres Atmen und ein grausames Lachen…aber es ist nicht das Lachen von Voldemort oder meinem Vater...es ist noch viel grausamer…"Na Draco, bist du bereit, es wird sicherlich nicht weh tun, und wenn dann nur kurz, versprochen." HAHAHA…das Lachen schallt beängstigend nach…ich will nicht, dass er irgendwas mit mir macht, ob es nun weh tut oder nicht…er führt mich zu einem Stuhl…ich soll mich hinsetzen, aber ich will nicht…er drückt mich hinein und befestigt meine Hände mit Gurten an den Armlehnen…wo ist nur dieser dumme Zauberstab, wenn man ihn braucht…plötzlich sehen ich Narcissa…was macht meine Mutter hier…ich will ihren Namen rufen, aber mein Hals ist zu trocken, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen…ich sehe, wie die dunkle Gestalt, die ich nicht erkennen kann, von der ich aber genau weiß, wer es ist, meiner Mutter einen Dolch in die Hand drückt…Narcissa scheint wie in Trance…was macht sie denn jetzt…sie kommt langsam auf mich zu, den Dolch immer noch in der rechten Hand…wieder versuche ich ihren Namen zu rufen, aber noch immer kommt kein Ton über meine Lippen…ich höre ihn…"Narcissa, du musst es vollenden, du weißt, dass er sterben muss, erst dann werden wir frei sein, erst dann können wir das dunkle Erbe antreten. Wir werden eigene Kinder haben. Du wirst ihn nicht einmal vermissen."…sie kommt nähe…sie hebt ihre rechte Hand…der Dolch jagt mir Angst ein…sie wird doch nicht…

„Aaaaaah…."

„Draco, wach auf, hörst du mich, es war nur ein schlechter Traum, wach doch auf. Draco! DRACO!" Hermine versuchte ihn wachzurütteln, aber erfolglos, als plötzlich seine Hände hochschossen und sich schmerzhaft um ihre Handgelenke schlossen. „Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" - „Ich bin's Hermine. Draco, ich hab dich schreien hören und wollte nur kurz nach dir schauen, du hast schlecht geträumt." Seine Hände lockerten sich etwas, ließen ihre Handgelenke aber immer noch nicht los. „Granger, hab ich irgendwas im Traum gesagt? Sag's mir, hab ich irgendwelches Zeug gestammelt. Es ist wichtig, du musst es mir sagen." – „Ich…ich weiß nicht recht, ich hab nur gehört, wie du immer wieder gesagt hättest, dass sie das nicht machen soll und das er sie doch nur benutzen würde, aber du hast nicht gesagt, von wem du redest. Und dann hast du geschrien, du hast geschrien, als würde jemand etwas Furchtbares mit dir machen. Draco, wovon hast du geträumt?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht". Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen sinken. „Draco, ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du vielleicht irgendwie Hilfe?" Er sah sie an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber es wurde sofort von einer ausdruckslosen Mine abgelöst. Draco hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, sein Vater hatte jahrelang versucht ihm das einzutrichtern. Und wenn er doch einmal seine Gefühle zeigte, hatte er es hinterher bitter bereut.

„Ich brauche nicht die Hilfe von einem Schlammblut. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen von meinem Bett runter zu gehen und dich in dein eigenes Zimmer zu begeben." – „Aber Dra…" – „Geh jetzt!"

Bei Merlin, warum kapiert sie es nicht, ich brauche keine Hilfe, erst recht nicht von ihr. Ich hätte sie allerdings nicht Schlammblut nennen müssen. Aber sie ist eins. Sie hat sich aber auch Sorgen gemacht. Es hat sich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben jemand Sorgen um mich gemacht. Mein Vater nicht, der in mir immer noch einen potentiellen Todesser gesehen hat, vom Augenblick meiner Geburt an. Meine Mutter nicht, die immer die Augen verschlossen hat, wenn er mich für irgendetwas bestraft hat, was ich in seinen Augen mal wieder falsch gemacht hat. Und meine Freunde? Ja, welche Freunde eigentlich. Scheiße, worüber denke ich hier nach? Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ich brauche keine Freunde, ich komme ganz gut allein klar.

***

Hermine:

Warum weine ich. Das jetzt war doch nur ein weiteres Mal, wo mich Malfoy wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hat. Ich sollte mich eigentlich langsam daran gewöhnt haben. Das Problem ist nur, ich hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick wirklich Mitleid mit ihm. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen. Aber das war das erste und letzte Mal.

***

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und sie war froh, als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte…Punkt 5:30 Uhr…da blieb noch genug Zeit für das Bad. Mit einen teuflischen Grinsen stand sie auf.


	5. Du wolltest duschen, Drakie?

Disclaimer: blablabla

Vicousdragon: Dankeschön. Aber vielleicht bleibe ich doch lieber bei Head Girl und Head Boy, so oft kommen die Worte ja auch nicht vor. Danke fürs lesen. Übrigens hab ich keine Ahnung, ob die Schulsprecher wirklich zusammen wohnen, ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das wirklich gut finde, aber ich brauch es halt für die Story :o)

EchidnaDrake: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Aber findest du nicht Filch sieht wie so ein kleiner Säufer aus? Die Sache mit Lucifer und Narcissa wird später noch erklärt. Wenn ich das jetzt machen würde wäre die ganze Spannung weg, und unter uns gesagt, ich muss das erst noch ausknobeln, welche Rolle der überhaupt einnehmen wird :o)

Kapitel 5 Du wolltest duschen, Drakie?

„Granger, jetzt mach die verdammte Tür auf, hab ich dir gestern Abend nicht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich erwarte, dass ich Punkt 6 duschen kann?" – „Ach Drakie-Po, hab ich dir in irgendeiner Weise zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mich auch nur im Geringsten interessiert. Würde es dir jetzt etwas ausmachen, mit dem Krach aufzuhören, ich würde gerne duschen." – „Nenn mich nicht Drakie-Po. Und mach die Tür auch." – „Sorry Schatz, ich hör dich nicht, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich dusche." 

***

Hermine:

Zum Glück habe ich die Türen mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, bei dem Irren weiß man ja nie auf welche Ideen der als nächstes kommt. Hm, ich hätte baden gehen sollen, das würde definitiv länger dauern. Lalala. Es geht nichts über eine schöne kalte Dusche. Mensch Hermine, du wiederholst dich. Stimmt, aber was soll's, solange Drakie-Po sich ärgert geht's mir super. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr: 6:15 Uhr. Jetzt noch Zähne putzen und Haare trocknen und sein sonst ach so blasses Gesicht wird Rot vor Zorn sein, wenn er endlich duschen darf…

***

Draco:

Ich bring sie um. Ich bring sie um. Das kann sie mit mir nicht machen, ich bin schließlich Draco Malfoy. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilt, komme ich vor dem Frühstück gar nicht mehr zu duschen und ich hab nicht vor das Frühstück sausen zu lassen, denn ich hab verdammt noch mal Hunger.

„Na endlich Granger, das wagst du dir nicht noch mal, hast du mich verstanden." – „Sicher hab ich dich verstanden, aber Draco, ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich jetzt beeilen, wir wollen doch das Frühstück nicht verpassen. Pansy vermisst dich sicher schon, Drakie-Po."

Ich hasse sie, ich hab verdammt noch mal Hunger und ich will mir den garantiert nicht durch den Gedanken an diese Parkinson versauen Boah mich schüttelt's kalt. Vielleicht sollte ich heute lieber nicht kalt duschen, der Gedanke an sie hat schon das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren lassen.

***

15 Minuten später kam Draco frisch geduscht, frisch gestylt, aber immer noch mit Gedanken an Rache aus seiner Dusche.

***

Das wird sie mir büßen, das verspreche ich. Jetzt brauche ich aber definitiv erst einmal was zu essen, sonst sterbe ich noch vor Hunger und ich sollte definitiv nicht am Verhungern sterben, vielleicht daran, dass ich meine umwerfende Schönheit am Ende nicht mehr ertragen konnte, aber ganz bestimmt nicht an Hunger. Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass Parkinson ihr Frühstück schon beendet hat. Knall – Seifenblase geplatzt.

„Drakie, wo warst du denn solange, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nur an dich denken."

Bei  Merlin, ich will lieber nicht daran denken, was sie sich alles vorgestellt haben könnte, ich hab schließlich Hunger, ja ich hab Hunger!

„Aber sag Draco hast mich denn nicht vermisst. Ich weiß ja, dass du schlechte Laune hast," Ach ja tust du das? „schließlich hast du eine ganze Nacht auf engstem Raum mit einem Schlammblut verbracht," Wohl wahr! „aber weißt du, ich könnte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen Drakie!" Ich hab Hunger, ich hab HUNGER, oh Merlin, mir wird schlecht…

***

„Habt ihr Malfoy gesehen, wie er aus dem Raum gerannt ist?" – „Sicher Neville, aber würdest du das nicht auch, wenn Pansy mal wieder versucht sich an dich anzuschmeißen und ihren Körper an deinem zu reiben." – „Ginny hör auf, ich hab wirklich Hunger, und ich muss jetzt was essen. Stell dir vor nachher in Zaubertränke knurrt mein Magen, das ist für Snape doch definitiv ein Grund Gryffindor 20 Punkte abzuziehen." – „Oh armer kleiner Neville". Und Ginny streichelte Neville über seinen kleinen rundlichen Bauch.

***

Hermine:

Stopp, ich dachte immer Ginny und Harry. Nicht, dass dies hier etwas zu bedeuten hätte. Es schien ja nur Spaß zu sein und Neville schien es sichtlich unangenehm zu sein, was allerdings auch damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Neville jeder Körperkontakt unangenehm ist, wahrscheinlich weil er Angst hat, die andere Person mit seiner Schusseligkeit aus Versehen zu verhexen. Oh, unsere Stundenpläne. Als erstes Zaubertränke. Aber sonst kein weiteres Fach mit den Slytherins heute, das würde bedeuten, dass sie nach der Doppelstunde Malfoy für mindestens 8 Stunden nicht zu sehen brauchte. Und der Tag wird schön.

***

Snape hatte erstaunlich gute Laune, das heißt, er hat den Gryffindors nur 10 Punkte abgezogen, weil Neville Millicent Bulstrode mit seinem Zauberstab beinahe das Auge ausgestochen hätte. Aber sonst wurde der Tag lustig.

Hermine sah Draco in den nächsten Stunden wirklich nicht. Auch beim Abendessen saß er nicht am Slytherin-Tisch.

***

Ist mir doch egal, wenn er nicht am Tisch sitzt, da kann er wenigstens niemanden belästigen. Oh, ich sollte wirklich mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit Ginny führen, sie versucht sich doch nicht wirklich gerade an Neville ranzumachen. Der würde ihr wahrscheinlich in die Nase beißen, beim Versuch sie zu küssen. Und Harry würde das rein gar nicht gefallen, nicht dass er in den letzten Jahren das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt hätte, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er sehr besitzergreifend. Ich frag mich jetzt allerdings ernsthaft wo Dra..Malfoy ist. Hermine, was zum Teufel ist los, zum letzten Mal, er heißt Malfoy! Merlin, ist es deprimierend von seinem eigenen Ich belehrt zu werden.

„Leute, ich werd mich jetzt auf den Weg in mein neues Heim machen, vielleicht schau ich nachher noch mal bei euch vorbei." – „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Mia." – „Danke Luna."

So und jetzt suche ich Malfoy, nicht dass ich mir Sorgen mache, aber morgen steht schließlich das erste Treffen der Vertrauensschüler an, da gibt es schließlich jede Menge zu besprechen.

„Eidotterkraut"

„Malfoy bist du hier irgendwo?" – „Was willst du Granger, ich wusste ja, dass du nicht ohne mich leben kannst, aber dass du so abhängig von mir bist…tsts. Vielleicht schenke ich dir ein Bild von mir zu Weihnachten, damit überstehst du die Zeit wo wir getrennt sind sicher besser." – „Wirklich Draco, oh danke, ich würde mich nichts sehnlicher wünschen. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob man auch aus einem Foto eine Vodoopuppe basteln kann.

Ha, das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist erst mal weg.

„Aber Spaß beiseite, wir müssen das morgige Treffen vorbereiten."

***

Die nächste Stunde war die schlimmste in Hermines gesamten Leben, sie musste sich etwa 44 mal zurück halten nicht einfach auf Malfoy loszugehen und ihn zu erwürgen, verhexen oder gar zu versteinern. Aber alles hat irgendwann mal ein Ende, sodass sie danach erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Duschen konnte sie morgen…Punkt 6 Uhr.

*****

Sorry, dass es wieder nur ein kurzes chappie geworden ist, aber ich versuche mich zu bessern, vielleicht schaffe ich heute ja auch noch eins.


	6. Rache ist süß oder doch bitter?

Disclaimer: Muss man das eigentlich jedes Mal extra hinschreiben. Also mir gehört nur die Story.

6. Kapitel Rache ist süß, aber manchmal auch bitter!

Hermine:

Schieße, was macht der Typ denn jetzt schon wieder da drüben, es ist 3 Uhr morgens.

„Malfoy, wach auf, versuch's mal mit einem Zaubertrank, der dir einen traumlosen Schlaf beschert. MALFOY! Verdammt noch mal, es gibt Leute, die schlafen wollen." Was tue ich hier eigentlich, schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche stiefle ich einfach in sein Zimmer, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wenn ich das jetzt jede Nacht tun sollte, werde ich Harry und Ron bitten mich in die Klapse einliefern zu lassen.

„Malfoy wach auf." – „Granger was willst du, wenn du unbedingt zu mir ins Bett willst, frag mich doch einfach. Ich denke, ich könnte nachts vergessen, dass du ein dreckiges kleine Schlammblut bist." Ich hasse ihn und ich hätte mir definitiv einen Umhang umwerfen sollen. Dieses hässliche selbstgefällige Grinsen.

„Malfoy, so verlockend ich dein Angebot auch finde, so glaube ich doch, dass ich mein Verlangen nach dir doch noch unterdrücken kann. Also, wenn es dir gut geht, werde ich jetzt wieder in Bett verschwinden." Warum hab ich das jetzt gesagt, als wenn es mich interessieren würde, ob es ihm gut geht. Ich glaub ich sollte jetzt wirklich rüber gehen und schlafen. Ja klar, als ob ich jetzt schlafen könnte.

„Scheiße Malfoy, danke, jetzt bin ich wach" – „Immer wieder gern." – „Ich gehe duschen." – „Als ob mich das interessieren würde, Schlammblut." Warum grinst der schon wieder so dreckig, das hat doch nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, ok, wir sprechen hier von Malfoy, der grinst immer so dreckig

***

Draco:

Tja Herminchen, wollen doch mal sehen, ob du nach deiner Dusche immer noch so grinst. HERMINCHEN? OH MERLIN! Wie tief bin ich gesunken?!

„MAAAAAAALFOOOOOOOOOY?" Ich schätze mal sie hat es mitbekommen. „Ich bring dich um, diesmal bringe ich dich wirklich um!" HÄHÄ! Verdient hat sie es!

„MALFOY, das ist nicht dein Ernst." Nein DEIN  Ernst ist es nicht, was fällt ihr ein hier nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt in mein Zimmer zu stiefeln? Aber ich muss sagen der kleine Bücherwurm hat einen Körper bekommen, was natürlich nichts daran ändert, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist. „Tja Granger, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich das Bad zuerst bekomme. Aber ich muss schon sagen unser Slytherin-grün steht dir wirklich gut, sicher, dass du ins richtige Haus gewählt wurdest." – „Malfoy ich warne dich. Wie kriege ich die scheiß Farbe von meinem Körper." – „Hm, vielleicht, wenn du dein Handtuch fallen lässt. Nicht, dass das was an der Tatsache ändern wird, dass du wohl für die nächsten 5 Tage ganz in grün rumlaufen wirst…" – „Malfoy, du bist so primitiv." – „Danke, ich tu mein bestes!" Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich Granger mal so entwickeln würde.  Scheiße, worüber denke ich eigentlich nach. Ich glaub ich sollte wirklich noch mal kalt duschen, an Schlaf ist jetzt eh nicht mehr zu denken.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

***

Hermine:

Was hat dieser Trottel denn nun schon wieder angestellt. „Malfoy wo bist du? Alles in Ordnung?" – „Verschwinde, ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!" –„Muhahahaha, wow Malfoy dir steht grün aber auch nicht schlecht. „Halt die Klappe, Granger!" – „Malfoy würde es dir was ausmachen, dir etwas über zu ziehen, dein halbnackter Körper macht einen ja fast blind." Ja blind vor Verlangen. Nein NEIN, das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht, so ist gestrichen, das hab ich nie gedacht. „Hör zu, zieh dir was an, ich bin in 5 Minuten wieder hier und dann müssen wir uns etwas überlegen, wie wir diese beschissene Farbe abkriegen. Achso und bitte zieh dir etwas an, was deinen ganzen Körper bedeckt." – „Wieso Granger hast wohl Angst, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und über mich herzufallen". Scheiße, hoffentlich bin ich jetzt nicht rot geworden. Dieser Affe würde sich bloß was drauf einbilden.

„OK, ich hoffe du bist fertig. Also was für ein Zauber war das, den du verwendet hast?" – „Gar kein Zauber, nur einfache Muggelfarbe!" – „Kein Zauber, aber wie bitte stellst du dir vor sollen wir einen Gegenzauber finden?" – „He, es war ja nicht so gedacht, dass ein Gegenzauber gefunden werden musste, schließlich war die Farbe nur für dich gedacht!" – „DAS ist jetzt nicht DEIN Ernst. Wie zum Teufel stellst du dir vor kriegen wir das Zeug je wieder ab?!" – „Was weiß ich denn." – „Morgen ist Vertrauensschüler-Treffen. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir beide dort in diesem Aufzug auftauchen können!" – „Reg dich ab Granger, kommt Zeit kommt Rat." – „Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich, das hier ist nicht der lustige Scherz eines 5-jährigen, obwohl ich ja nicht leugnen kann, dass du dich zuweilen so benimmst." Dein Körper gehört aber definitiv einem Mann. Argh. Der Schlafmangel ist Schuld, es kann nur der Schlafmangel sein, ich würde doch nie so etwas denken, oder? „GRANGER? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" – „Ähm ja natürlich, du sagtest gerade…ähm…na ja…scheiße, ich hab keine Ahnung." – „Dass ich das noch erlebe, Miss Ich-weiß-alles Granger hat mal von etwas keine Ahnung." – „HAHA, wir haben uns beide köstlich amüsiert," ARSCHLOCH „was schlägst du jetzt also vor?" – „Nun ja, ich sehe definitiv keine Chance die Farbe von unseren Körpern zu bekommen, du ja anscheinend auch nicht, denn wenn ich dich richtig einschätze hast du das ja schon zur Genüge probiert. Ich sehe also nur noch eine Möglichkeit, wir verhexen uns gegenseitig. Also nicht richtig, aber doch zumindest so, dass Poppy und für die nächsten Tage vom Unterricht befreit." – „Als ob ich mir nichts besseres vorstellen könnte, als 5 Tage gemeinsam mit dir im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, außerdem, wie sollen wie unsere Hausarbeiten machen, wenn wir im Krankenflügel sind. Das ist definitiv nicht möglich." – „Mensch Granger, denkst du auch mal an was anderes als an deine Zensuren?" (Draco: Zum Beispiel an mich. Ich glaube jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen über Selbstmord nachzudenken.) – „Zu deiner Information, ja ich denke auch mal an andere Dinge." Zum Beispiel war der Anblick deines halbnackten Körpers vorhin schon ein Leckerli. SELBSTMORD! – „OK, hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" – „Nein." – „Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen, Granger, du hast so leise gesprochen. Würdest du es bitte noch einmal für mich wiederholen." – „Nein verdammt noch mal." – „Fein, ich wollte es bloß noch mal hören." Ich revidiere meine Aussage, ich werde nicht mich, sondern ihn umbringen. – „OK, jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen glaubhaften Zauberspruch finden."

***

2 Stunden und etwa 16 Morddrohungen beiderseits später, haben sich beide auf einen Zauberspruch geeinigt. 

***

Draco:

„OK, Granger, glaubst du uns nimmt irgendwer ab, dass wir gemeinsam einen Zauberspruch entwickelt haben und den an uns selbst ausprobiert haben?" – „Sicher, ich brauch bloß sagen, dass du mich wieder als Schlammblut beschimpft hast und ich wütend geworden bin und du wolltest dich bloß wehren." – „Und du bist dir sicher, dass man die beiden Zaubersprüche kombinieren kann?" – „Wo ist das Problem, der eine Zauberspruch ändert die Farbe von Gegenständen – in unserem Fall grün – und der andere Zauberspruch sorgt bei dem Gegner ungefähr für eine Woche lang für akute Übelkeit. Das wird schon irgendwie klappen." Sicher, das Problem mit dem Zauberspruch ist gelöst, aber wie bitte soll ich es eine Woche lang mit dir im Krankenflügel aushalten, das ist ja fast so übel, wie eine Stunde lang neben Pansy zu sitzen. „Hast du was gesagt, Malfoy?" Oh Gott, fang ich etwa schon an vor mich hin zu murmeln?

***

Ich weiß, ist ein blödes Ende, aber hatte einen ätzenden Arbeitstag hinter mir und wollte einfach mal fertig werden. Mal sehen, vielleicht kommt heute noch was. Danke für die Reviews :o)

Ach ja: Happy Birthday Tom!


	7. Eine letzte Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
    
    **Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew**
    
    **When I bit off more than I could chew.**
    
    **But through it all, when there was doubt,**
    
    **I ate it up and spit it out.**
    
    **I faced it all and I stood tall;**
    
    **And did it my way.**

(So, musste ja Frankie mal erwähnen, schließlich ist er für den Titel der Story verantwortlich)

Kapitel 7 Eine letzte Chance

„Sag mal Ron, hast du Hermine heut früh schon gesehen?" – „Harry, reg dich ab, Malfoy wird sie schon nicht verhext haben." – „Ich mach mir halt Sorgen." – „Hey Leute, ihr werdet es nicht glauben, Malfoy und Mia sind im Krankenflügel, die sollen sich wohl letzte Nacht gegenseitig verhext haben." – „Sag nichts, Harry, ich weiß nämlich schon ganz genau was du denkst!" – „Ach ja Ron? Na dann, auf in den Krankenflügel!" – „Wir dürfen erst heute Abend hin, zuerst wollen McGonagall und Snape mit ihnen sprechen." – „Hmpf!"

***

Hermine:

„Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Sie als Schülersprecher haben eine gewisse Verantwortung zu tragen. Ich dachte, sie hätten ihre kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten ihm Griff aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Oh nein! „Professor McGonagall hat Recht, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, ich hätte ihnen etwas mehr Reife zugetraut. Sie wissen schon, dass wir jetzt eigentlich verpflichtet wären, andere Schüler für ihren Posten zu suchen." NEIN NEIN NEIN! – „Nichtsdestotrotz haben Professor Snape und ich uns als Oberhaupt ihrer Häuser geeinigt, dass sie ihren Posten behalten dürfen. Aber sie können sicher sein, wenn noch ein einziges Mal etwas Derartiges passieren sollte, müssen sie beide ihren Posten abgeben." – „Danke Professor, ich weiß, dass wir uns…" – „AH ah ah, nicht zu voreilig mit Entschuldigungen, die sie vielleicht doch nicht Ernst meinen, Professor McGonagall war noch nicht fertig." – „Was ich noch sagen wollte, sie werden die nächste Woche zwar vom Unterricht befreit werden, aber sie werden die Woche definitiv nicht hier im Krankenflügel verbringen. Wir haben uns beraten und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie beide die nächste Woche in ihren Quartieren verbringen werden und sich gegenseitig gesund pflegen werden. Madame Pomfrey wird einmal morgens und einmal abends nach ihnen schauen. Essen wird ihnen von den Hauselfen gebracht und Besuch ist strengstens untersagt. Und wenn ich nur einen von ihnen beiden erwische, wie er oder sie das Quartier verlässt…nun ja, sie können sich sicherlich denken, was das für Folgen haben wird. Haben wir uns verstanden Mister Malfoy?" – „Ja, Professor" – „Miss Granger?" – „Ja Professor" – „Ach ja, das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler wird auf nächste Woche verschoben. Ich bringe sie nun in ihre Schlafräume."

Das darf jetzt nicht wahr sein. Nicht mal zwei Tage mit Malfoy und schon hat er es geschafft, dass ich eine Woche lang nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen darf – oh Merlin was ich alles verpassen werde. Ich frage mich, ob ich die Quartiere nicht vielleicht verlassen dürfte um in die Bibliothek zu gehen…nun ja, so wie Professor McGonagall im Moment gelaunt ist, ist es wohl kein guter Zeitpunkt zu fragen.

„Eidotterkraut. Ich hoffe sie halten sich an die Regeln. Sie werden jetzt eine Woche lang von einander abhängig sein, ich hoffe sie lernen, was es heißt Verantwortung zu tragen. Ach und falls sie hoffen, sich doch rausschleichen zu können, ich werde Filch beauftragen hauptsächlich ihren Flur zu bewachen. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Woche."

Meine Professorin ist zutiefst von mir enttäuscht, ich darf nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, ich darf nicht in die Bibliothek, wofür lohnt es sich noch zu leben? Hermine, du verbringst eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit Malfoy, du lässt dir doch nicht im Ernst den Spaß am Leben von diesem Idioten nehmen? Na ja, irgendwie werd ich das schon überstehen…

***

Draco:

Na toll, eine Woche lang mit Schlammblut Granger. ALLEIN. Und ich darf sie weder beleidigen noch verhexen. Wo bleibt da der Spaß des Lebens? „Sag nichts, Granger, ich weiß, dass der Plan nicht so toll war. Also, was machen wir jetzt eine Woche lang?" – „Ich weiß ja nicht was du machst, aber ich geh in mein Zimmer lernen!" WAS??? – „Das kannst du mir nicht antun, ich langweile mich so schon zu Tode…bitte." AAAAH! Wer hat mir dieses Wort beigebracht, das war nicht ich, der da gesprochen hat, ich kenne dieses Wort nicht einmal. „Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, was hören meine entzündeten Ohren, du hast doch nicht etwa bitte gesagt." – „Ähm, da musst du dich verhört haben." – „Wie du meinst, ich wäre beinahe bereit gewesen, mich mit dir zu beschäftigen. Man sieht sich." Krach, toll, das hast du ja mal wieder super hingekriegt, Schlappschwanz. He, ich lass mich nicht von dir beleidigen. Ach ja? Und wie willst du mich daran hindern? Ich bin schließlich du! Hmpf! Ich glaub ich schlaf ne Runde, was bleibt mir anderes übrig?!

***

Wieder dieser Raum…ich sitze immer noch mit angeschnallten Händen auf diesem Stuhl…Muggel würden das wohl mit einem elektrischen Stuhl vergleichen…"Muggel Draco? Wie tief kannst du eigentlich noch sinken, dass du dir Gedanken über Muggel machst? Narcissa! Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"…"Ja, mein Gebieter"…sie kommt näher…wieder dieses dämonische Lachen…Narcissa kommt näher…den Dolch in der Hand…ich will schreien, aber ich kann nicht…plötzlich wird es dunkel um mich…aber ich spüre, dass Mutter näher kommt…ich spüre, wie sie ihren Arm hebt…und ich spüre, wie sie ihn herabsausen lässt…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

***

Hermine:

Also wie war das jetzt? Die Revolution der Gnome war im Jahr… „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was ist denn nun wieder los? Ich glaube, ich sollte Madame Pomfrey nach dem Zaubertrank fragen, der den Schlaf traumlos macht.

„Hey Malfoy, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit dir, ich meine wegen deinen Träumen." – „Verschwinde Hermine, ich bin ok." Hat er mich eben Hermine genannt? Mit ihm stimmt DEFINITIV etwas nicht. „Willst du drüber reden?" – „Ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir." – „Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir eine Woche lang zusammen hier fest stecken, dir, wie du vorhin selbst gesagt hast, jetzt schon stinklangweilig ist und du wirklich jemanden zum reden brauchst, dann hast du nicht wirklich ein Wahl, oder? Überleg es dir, ich jedenfalls werde dich nicht anbetteln, es mir zu erzählen. Ich bin dann wieder weg." 

„Warte!"

***

Sorry, ist mal wieder kurz. Wollte noch schnell meinen 2 treusten (und einzigen :o) Fans danken *knuddel* Im nächsten Kap könnte es spannend werden, schaun mer mal, ob mir danach ist :o)


	8. Geständnisse

Disclaimer: Falls ihr den Eindruck habt, ich werde alt und senil, ihr habt Recht. Ich gehe im Eiltempo auf die 20 zu. Also habe ich auch ein Recht, mich andauernd zu wiederholen: Mir gehört wie immer nichts außer der Handlung.

8. Kapitel Geständnisse

Hermine:

„Setz dich, ich hoffe du hast Zeit." – „Tja ich weiß nicht, meinst du, du kannst in einer Woche fertig werden? Falls ja, denke ich schon, dass ich die Zeit aufbringen könnte." Wow, sein Bett ist ganz schön weich, er wird doch nicht etwa den Kuschelweich-Zauber angewandt haben, Drakie, wer hätte das von dir gedacht.

„Also weißt du, ich hab da diese Träume." Ach nein, da wäre ich jetzt nicht von selbst drauf gekommen. „Scheiße, ist das schwer, warum interessiert es dich überhaupt wovon ich träume?" Gute Frage, ich werde bei Gelegenheit darüber nachdenken. – „Also weißt du, ich mache mir halt Sorgen." Klang das jetzt glaubwürdig? „es ist nicht gut jede Nacht Albträume zu haben und ganz bestimmt nicht, wenn man jede Nacht die selben hat." – „Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen. Ich muss nicht nur mit den Albträumen leben, ich muss auch damit klar kommen, dass sie irgendwann Wirklichkeit werden." – „Was meinst du damit?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich mich in riesige Gefahr begeben, wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse. – „Aber dein Vater wurde doch nach Azkaban geschickt…" – „Mein Vater…ja…du wirst es kaum glauben, aber mein Vater ist ganz bestimmt nicht der schlimmste Dämon in meinem Leben." Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder unterhalte ich mich tatsächlich gerade mit Malfoy??? Wow, das macht Spaß, na ja abgesehen von dem ernsten Thema. „Hermine, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" – „Äh…ja klar, ich war bloß gerade abgelenkt von…äh…deinem kuschelig weichen Bett." Kuschelig weich? Sind wir hier in einer Weichspülerwerbung? Hehe, Malfoy wird doch nicht ernsthaft rot werden. – „Ähm ja, sehr weich. Wo war ich? Ach ja, mein Vater, eigentlich ist er gar nicht so schlimm, ich weiß, er ist ein Todesser und er hat mir meine Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht, aber ich weiß, dass er in seinem Verständnis von Liebe gehandelt hat. Klingt idiotisch, was? Aber es ist eben so, meine Mutter ist da ganz anders. Ich glaub sie sieht mich als das Schlimmste Unglück an, das ihr je passiert ist. Ich glaube als sie schwanger war, hat sie sich auf mich gefreut, aber als ich dann da war und mein Vater in mir seinen Nachfolger als Todesser gesehen hat, hat sie mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass ihre Beziehung nach und nach in die Brüche ging. Als ich etwa 5 war, hat sie mich richtig gehasst. Sie hat meinen Vater aufgestachelt, wo es nur ging, nur damit ich meine ‚gerechte Strafe' bekomme. Später wandelte sich ihr Hass in Gleichgültigkeit um. Sie hat einen neuen Mann kennen gelernt, ich frag mich bis heute, ob Vater es wirklich nicht erkannt hat, oder es nicht erkennen wollte." Oh Merlin, armer Draco. Kein Wunder, dass es nur Hass in seinem Herzen gibt. „Er heißt Lucifer, aber ich darf ihn Luci nennen, ist er nicht freundlich?" So verbittert habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. „Als mein Vater abgeführt wurde, ist er zu uns ins Haus gezogen. Früher habe ich gedacht, ich lebe in der Hölle, seit er bei uns wohnt, weiß ich dass es nicht so ist. Ich glaube langsam wirklich, ich habe früher in einem Vorort vom Himmel gewohnt… Granger? Warum erzähl ich dir das eigentlich alles?" – „Ich weiß nicht Draco, aber bitte hör nicht auf damit." – „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann mich das letzte mal jemand Draco genannt hat. Schon seltsam." – „Ähm, na ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kann ich dich ja Draco nennen, nur hier drin natürlich." Was starrt er mich denn jetzt so an? „Ich weiß nicht, sollten wir nicht vorher so etwas, wie einen Waffenstillstand schließen?" Definitiv nicht! „Ich dachte, dass hätten wir schon längst getan." He, was tu ich da, oh nein, ich lächle ihn doch jetzt nicht etwa noch an??? „OK, Hermine, bist du sicher, dass du den Rest auch noch hören willst?" – „He, erzähl schon, ich werde hier sein um dir zuhören. Versprochen." – „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst." Wie meint er das denn jetzt? „Wie schon gesagt Lucifer ist bei uns eingezogen und unser eigentlich schon düsteres Haus ist richtig dunkel geworden." – „Deswegen bist du so blass." – „Wie bitte?" – „Ach nichts." – „Die Kellergewölbe wurden zu Folterkammern umgebaut und es verging keine Naht in der nicht ängstliche Schreie durchs Haus hallten." – „Hattest du Angst, Draco?" – „Wenn ich jetzt mit nein antworte glaubst du es mir ja eh nicht, also, ja ich hatte scheiß Angst. Ich war Luci von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge. Ich bin die Verbindung zu meinem Vater und den scheint er unglaublich zu hassen." – „Wovon träumst du denn, Draco?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, es sind immer nur Bilder, die kurz aufflackern und bevor ich überhaupt etwas wahrnehmen kann, verblassen sie schon wieder. Ich glaub ich befinde mich in den Kellergewölben von Malfoy Manor. Ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang, dessen Gesicht ich nicht erkennen kann befiehlt Narcissa mich an einen Holzstuhl zu gurten." – „Lucifer?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube schon…dann gibt er meiner Mutter einen Dolch, mit dem sie langsam auf mich zukommt. Er sagt ihr, sie muss das Werk vollenden, erst dann können sie das dunkle Erbe antreten. Sie hebt den Dolch und in dem Moment, in dem sie auf mich einsticht,  wache ich auf." Ich glaube ich sollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, er zittert ja richtig. „He, ist schon gut."

***

Draco:

„Nichts ist gut, Hermine, ich werde sterben, wenn ich nachhause zurückkehre, vielleicht schon zu Weihnachten." – „Nein wirst du nicht Draco, hast du mich verstanden?" Bei Merlin, ich wusste gar nicht wie gut es sich anfühlt, von jemandem in den Arm genommen zu werden, der sich wirklich um einen sorgt und nicht, weil es seine Pflicht ist. Aber sorgt sie sich denn um mich? „Draco, was ist los?" – „Nichts, es ist nur, ich hab mich gerade gefragt, ob wir nicht vielleicht…" **– **Hast du das gehört Draco, wer kann das sein? Oh heiliger Merlin, es ist schon nach 6, dass kann nur Madame Pomfrey sein. Los leg dich ins Bett, ich lasse sie rein." Mist, ich war so kurz davor sie zu fragen, noch mal kann ich den Mut sicherlich nicht aufbringen.

„Na, wie geht's uns denn heute Abend Mister Malfoy. Seltsam, Fieber scheinen sie keines zu haben. Ich hab übrigens was für sie, Miss Granger hat mich gebeten ihnen einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Natürlich ist das keine Lösung, aber bis sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, ihre Träume zu kontrollieren, wird es so wohl am besten sein, für ihre Gesundheit und für die von Miss Granger. Übrigens im Gemeinschaftsraum ist Essen aufgetischt, falls sie Hunger verspüren sollten. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Hunger? Ob ich Hunger verspüre? Was für eine Frage.

„Hermine, kommst du essen?" –  „Bin schon da, man das sieht ja echt lecker aus. Wenn man bedenkt, dass dies unsere erste Mahlzeit heute ist…" 

„Ich glaub ich platze gleich." – „Ich auch, am liebsten würde ich alle vier von mir strecken und auf der Stelle einschlafen."

„Draco?" – „Ja?" – „Du wolltest mich vorhin etwas fragen. Was war das?" – „Es war nicht wichtig." – „Oh doch, Draco Malfoy. Los raus mit der Sprache." – „Es ist nur, ich wollte dich fragen, ob…

***

To be continued…

Man könnte direkt Mitleid mit Draco bekommen, er hat sich ja fast menschlich verhalten…


	9. Missverständnisse

Disclaimer: Wie war das nochmal? Ach ja, das große Geld und die Rechte an den Charakteren besitzt immer noch Joanne.

@all (Hey, mittlerweile hab ich schon 4 Leser *froi*): Ich wollte euch erst mal ganz lieb danken, hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass irgendwer mal das hier liest, aber wenn's euch gefällt freut's mich umso mehr.

So jetzt noch zu Luna, kann schon sein, dass sie eine Ravenclaw ist, muss zugeben ich hab den fünften Band einfach nur verschlungen, wollte nur wissen, wie es ausgeht, man sieht ja, viel hängen geblieben ist nicht. Aber ich hab mir das gerade noch mal durchgelesen und ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, aber ist es den Schülern verboten sich zum Dinner auch mal an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen? Falls ja, werde ich mich korrigieren. Viel Spaß jetzt.

Ach ja eins noch, sorry für die vielen Fehler im letzten Kap, vielleicht sollte ich mir nen Beta-Reader besorgen :o) (Hätte aber den Nachteil die Updates kämen nicht so schnell)

Kapitel 9 Missverständnisse

Draco:

„Es ist nur, ich wollte dich fragen, ob, na ja ob wir nicht…" – „Drakie-Po, geht's dir gut? Ich bin's, deine Pansy. Lass mich rein." Irgendwann bring ich sie mal um, ich war kurz davor Hermine zu fragen. – „Geh, wir dürfen keinen Besuch empfangen." – „Ich weiß, aber ich habe extra die Erlaubnis von Professor Snape bekommen, jemand muss dir doch den Stoff beibringen, den du verpasst hast." Ich schätze JETZT ist ein guter Zeitpunkt sie umzubringen. „Sorry Hermine, aber ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl." – „Schon klar, geh und öffne ihr die Tür."

„PANSY, schön dich zu sehen." Ich war ja schon immer gut im Lügen. – „Drakie, geht es dir gut? Granger, geh mir aus dem Weg, damit ich mich neben meinen Draco setzen kann." – „Parkinson, wenn du DEINEM Draco so nah sein willst, warum setzt du dich dann nicht auf seinen Schoß, das bringt euch beide sicherlich ein Stück weiter!" Warum tut sie das, sie weiß, dass ich Parkinson hasse. – „Gute Idee. Also Draco, meinst du, du bist fit genug?" – „Danke Granger!" – „Was hast du geflüstert, Drakie, ich konnte dich nicht verstehen." Was ist plötzlich in sie gefahren? Wir haben uns doch gerade noch gut verstanden. – „Ich hab gesagt danke Granger, danke, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, du hast ja sicherlich auch nichts dagegen uns beide jetzt allein zu lassen, um … äh… zu arbeiten." Was tue ich hier eigentlich? – „Oh Drakie, wie schön. Ach ja und Granger, wenn du noch einmal meinen Draco verhext, dass wünschst du dir, mir nie begegnet zu sein!" Ich schätze mal, das wünscht sie sich jetzt schon. He, aber wer nicht?

***

Hermine:

Bei Merlin, sind die beiden billig. Beinahe hätte ich den Fehler gemacht Malfoy zu vertrauen, wahrscheinlich sollte ich Parkinson dankbar sein. „OK, Parkinson, in Anbetracht dessen, dass mir jetzt nach deiner DROHUNG die Knie schlottern, lass ich euch zwei Turteltäubchen allein. Übrigens, Draco hat letzte Nacht im Traum immer wieder deinen Namen genannt. Viel Spaß!" Tja Malfoy, sie zu, wie du sie wieder loswirst.

OK, ich hab seit 20 Minuten keinen Mucks mehr da draußen gehört, vielleicht sollte ich mal nachschauen, aber was ist, wenn ich die beiden bei ähm na ja irgendetwas störe. He, und was bedeutet dieses unangenehme Zwicken in meiner Magengegend. Nicht, dass ich wirklich noch krank werde. Quatsch Granger, du bist eifersüchtig, das ist es und du bist selbst Schuld an der ganzen Situation. EIFERSÜCHTIG? Auf wen sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Etwa auf Pansy? Draco würde sie doch nicht mal in sein Bett nehmen, wenn sie die einzige Frau auf der Welt wäre und er ungeheuer Druck verspüren würde!!! Oder? Na ja, mal kurz nachzuschauen kann ja nicht schaden. Und ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig.

***

OK, jetzt sitzen wir hier seit zwanzig Minuten und sie starrt mich an. Ich weiß ja, dass ich schön bin, aber selbst ich habe nicht die Ausdauer MICH 20 Minuten lang im Spiegel anzusehen. Hm, vielleicht hat meine Schönheit sie versteinert. Ey, mir gefällt der Gedanke. „Weißt du Drakie, wir sind hier ganz allein, das Schlammblut wird uns bestimmt nicht stören…" Aus der Traum! – „Ähm Pansy, ich fühle mich wirklich nicht wohl, können wir die Hausaufgaben vielleicht auf später verschieben?" – „Daran ist nur dieses Schlammblut Schuld!" – „Das ist nicht wahr, Hermine kann nichts dafür." – „Ich glaub ich hör nicht richtig, du hast doch nicht gerade eben gesagt, dass dieses Schlammblut keine Schuld trifft?" Mensch Pansy, deine Auffassungsgabe ist heute mal wieder bemerkenswert. Aber sie hat Recht, ich sollte wirklich vorsichtiger sein. „Nein, du hast vollkommen Recht, an der verflixten Situation ist nur das Schlammblut Schuld."

***

„Nein, du hast vollkommen Recht, an der verflixten Situation ist nur das Schlammblut Schuld." Warum hat er das jetzt gesagt. Nein Hermine du fängst jetzt nicht an zu heulen. Er ist und bleibt eben Malfoy!!!

Wie konnte ich nur so bescheuert sein und auch nur einen Augenblick daran glauben, dass er sich verändert hat. Hey Mia, hör auf zu heulen. Es ist doch nur Malfoy, dir war doch schon immer egal, was er von dir hält oder? Schnüff, ich hab doch wirklich gedacht, er hätte sich geändert. Ich hab ihn, na ja, ich hab ihn fast gemocht. Ja, ich hab ihm meine Freundschaft angeboten und er hat mit den Füßen danach getreten! Nein, mir liegt nichts an Malfoy, er ist der alte bescheuerte Trottel, der er schon immer war und auch immer sein wird.

***

„OK Draco, wenn du wirklich krank bist dann gehe ich jetzt, obwohl ich dich auch gesund pflegen würde. Machs gut, und träum von mir."

***

Es wurde eine schwere Woche für Hermine. Seit dem Vorfall mit Pansy hatte sie nicht mehr mit Draco geredet. Am Anfang hatte er  noch verzweifelt versucht, sie in Unterhaltungen zu verstricken, aber seine Verzweiflung schlug schnell in Wut um, so redeten sie nicht mehr miteinander, verbrachten den ganzen Tag in ihren Zimmern und zu den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Aller 2 Tage kamen ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin um den Schulsprechern die Hausaufgaben vorbei zu bringen.

Nach einer Woche war von grüner Farbe nichts mehr zu sehen, aber Hermine und Draco sahen kränker aus als zuvor.

***

Ich weiß, ist kurz heute, aber da ich eben erst heim gekommen bin und euch ja auch nicht zu lange warten lassen will, müsst ihr eben damit auskommen.

Irgendwie finde ich das Ende traurig…


	10. Hogsmeade

Kapitel 10 Hogsmeade

Hermine:

„Ron, Harry, ich bin so froh, euch wieder zu sehen. Ich hab euch ja so vermisst. Ja, ja ich weiß, ich war nur eine Woche krank, aber mir kam es wie ein Monat vor." Ich hab die beiden wirklich vermisst und ich hab auch vermisst, mal wieder in den Arm genommen zu werden. „Hey Mia, kein Wunder, du hast schließlich eine Woche mit Malfoy verbringen müssen." – „Ja Ron hat Recht. Was wir dich noch fragen wollten, da du dieses Wochenende ja krank warst, dachten wir, dass du vielleicht Lust hast am Samstag mit uns nach Hogsmeade zu kommen." – „Also Jungs, ich weiß nicht, ich hab eine Woche nicht am Unterricht teilgenommen, ich habe ja soviel nachzuholen." Wobei ich eigentlich schon Lust dazu hätte. „Ach komm Mia, du kommst endlich mal wieder aus dem alten Schloss raus und denk nur Butterbier bis zum Abwinken." – „Ok, ihr habt mich überredet, aber nur wenn ihr mich einladet." – „Harry, die Frauen sind noch mal unser Untergang."

***

Die Woche ging in Hermines Augen viel zu schnell rum, eigentlich hätte sie das Wochenende doch viel lieber in die Bibliothek verbracht, obwohl sie den Lernstoff bereits nach 2 Tagen aufgearbeitet hatte, aber sie hatte es den beiden versprochen und schließlich kamen Neville, Luna und Ginny auch mit.

***

Hermine:

„Du Hermine, sag mal, ist Malfoy eigentlich immer noch krank?" – „Wieso? Ist er immer noch grün im Gesicht?" – „Nein, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, diese Woche auch nur ein einziges Mal von ihm beleidigt wurden zu sein." WIESO nicht? Das ist zwar schön für Ron, aber es ist viel leichter Malfoy zu hassen, wenn er sich wie ein versnobtes Arschloch verhält. – „Keine Ahnung, wir reden momentan nicht miteinander." – „Hey Mia, das klingt ja fast so, als wärst du traurig darüber." Ginny, dafür könnt ich dir den Hals umdrehen. – „Ach quatsch, es ist nur so, wir müssten eigentlich einige Planungen zusammen treffen, nur macht sich das schlecht, wenn wir nicht miteinander reden. Er hat sich sogar geweigert bei Treffen der Vertrauensschüler mit mir zu reden." Ich muss ja nicht erwähnen, dass ich an der ganzen Situation auch nicht ganz unschuldig bin. „Und jetzt Prost auf euch alle, Prost darauf, dass ich so wundervolle Freunde habe. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie lieb ich euch alle habe." Ist das Malfoy dort hinten in der Ecke, der ganz allein an einem schäbigen Tisch sitzt?

***

Draco:

Sie hat Recht, sie hat wundervolle Freunde. Ach was, wer braucht schon Freunde. Freunde bilden nur einen Schwachpunkt. Freunde rufen Gefühle in dir hervor und Gefühle machen dich nur verletzlich. „Hallo Draco, wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen. Na na, du brauchst nicht so ängstlich schauen, wir sind doch Freunde oder?" OH NEIN! Was will ER hier? – „Was ich hier will, kann ich dir sagen. Ich will SIE befreien, ich bin jetzt bereit dazu, aber wir beide wissen, dass ich SIE ohne deine Hilfe nicht entfesseln kann. Nur das Blut eines reinblütigen Drachens kann das. Mit der Vollendung deines 18. Lebensjahres wird dein Blut reif sein. Stell dir vor, wir werden zusammen in die Geschichte eingehen. Ich als Herrscher, noch dunkler, böser und mächtiger als Voldemort und du…na ja, du wirst dann tot sein, aber du wirst mir den großen Triumph ermöglicht haben. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst berühmt. Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Die Scheinwerfer sind auf mich gestellt, das Publikum wartet gespannt, bis ich meine Stimmer erhebe und dann werden sie mir, mir, dem neuen dunklen Herrscher applaudieren, Stell dir nur vor, ich werde so berühmt sein, dass ich meinen eigenen Hexentalk auf Witchy Wizards Television bekommen werde. Natürlich mittags um 1, wenn die meisten Hexchen zuschaun." – „Ähm, Luci, wovon zum Teufel redest du?" – „Du wirst mir helfen, sie zu befreien und…" – „Ja, den Teil hab ich verstanden, aber was hat es mit der Talkshow auf sich?" Wow, er wird Rot, ich nehme mal an, er war sich nicht bewusst seine Worte laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Muhaha. – „Hör auf so dreckig zu lachen. Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende triumphieren wird. Also, halt dein Blut schön warm für mich. Und vergiss nicht Draco, wen du dich mir wiedersetzt, dann wird James das bitter zu spüren bekommen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Er hat James gefunden?! „Oh ja Draco, war gar nicht so schwer. Ich muss jetzt los, zu ähm einem Photo-Shooting, stell dir vor, ich soll Playmate des Monats im „Wizards illustrated" werden." Jetzt ist er total durchgeknallt! Ja, und gerade das macht ihn so gefährlich. Hoffentlich geht es James gut.

„Hey Mafoy, träumst du gerade von imaginären Freunden?" Vielleicht sollte ich mir heute Nacht meinen Besen schnappen und nach Hause fliegen, nur schnell checken, dass es James gut geht. „Malfoy?" – „Äh ja, was?" – „Bist du sicher, dass du deine Krankheit gut überstanden hast?" – „Als ob dich das interessieren würde, Potter!"

***

Hermine:

Wer war dieser Typ, der vorhin kurz bei Draco am Tisch saß, der sah irgendwie finster aus. Vielleicht sollte ich Draco heute Abend mal darauf ansprechen, das würde allerdings bedeuten, dass ich diejenige bin, die nachgeben wird…

***

Es tut mir echt leid, meine Kapitel scheinen immer kürzer zu werden, dafür schaff ich jetzt vielleicht noch eins :o) Boah schreiben macht süchtig. Aber ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass nicht alle so oft updaten wie ich, denn dann würde ich definitiv lesen statt schreiben.


	11. Vorbereitungen

Ok, ich bin der Bitte nachgegangen und hab ein paar mehr Absätze reingebaut. Wegen den häufigen Updates…sicher, du hast Recht, es würde die Spannung erhöhen, aber das Schreiben macht süchtig. Und ich hab leider auch noch andere Dinge zu tun und das gestaltet sich schwierig solange ich nur halbherzig dabei bin, weil ich gerade nachdenke, wie ich die Story ausgehen lasse. Und vor schreiben will ich auch nicht, weil ich doch schon ab und zu gern eure Meinung hören will. (Außerdem geh ich von mir aus, ich les gern Geschichten, die schon komplett sind, da brauchst du dich hinterher nicht ärgern, dass die Schreiber monatlang nicht upaten)

Gaaaaaaanz laaaaaaanges Chaaaaaaaaaapter!

Kapitel 11 Vorbereitungen

Hermine:

OK, wir verwickle ich ihn am besten in ein Gespräch. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen, ob er mir bei meinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hilft, aber nein, da schöpft er sicher Verdacht. Hermine Granger braucht doch keine Hilfe um ihre Schularbeiten zu erledigen. Er wäre mir sicherlich auch nicht sehr dankbar, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, ob er immer noch diese schrecklichen Albträume hat, denn anscheinend hat er in den letzten Tagen keine mehr gehabt, ich hab zumindest nachts nichts gehört, nicht dass ich in irgend einer Weise besonders darauf geachtet hätte. Auf jeden Fall will ich ihn nicht daran erinnern…

„Malfoy?" „

Was willst du Granger?" Oh, hier hat mal wieder jemand besonders gute Laune. 

„Da du es ja am Dienstag nicht für angebracht gehalten hast mit mir über unsere Pflichten als Schülersprecher zu reden, würde ich das jetzt gerne nachholen. Du weißt, in ein paar Wochen ist Halloween, und da es ja dieses Jahr anlässlich dieses Feiertages ein Fest geben wird, dachte ich, dass wir uns vielleicht mal ein paar Gedanken darüber machen sollten." Hey, das hat ja schon ganz gut geklappt. 

„OK Granger, schieß los, aber ich würde dir danken, wenn du dich kurz fassen würdest." 

„Ja, also eigentlich dachte ich, wir machen uns zusammen darüber Gedanken." 

„Kannst du das nicht mit deinen tollen Freunden machen?" Warum ist er so aggressiv? 

„Sicher könnte ich das, aber mit wem würdest du deine Gedanken austauschen?" Mia, das war jetzt wirklich gemein und vor allen Dingen unnötig.

„Jetzt hast du's mir gegeben. Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

„Hey, Draco, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen." 

„Sorry Mia, aber das glaube ich dir nicht." Oh nein, er hat mich Mia genannt!!! OK seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ist es ihm selbst auch gerade aufgefallen.

„Draco? Der Mann heute an deinem Tisch, war das Lucifer?" 

„Was willst du Granger? Tagelang beachtest du mich nicht und plötzlich willst du reden? Vielleicht können deine Freunde dir da besser weiterhelfen geh jetzt bitte, ich möchte allein sein."

„Draco, du bist doch schon allein, wer ist dir denn noch geblieben? Nicht ich bin diejenige, die einen Freund zum reden braucht sondern du!" 

„Hör zu Mia, ich habe dir meine Freundschaft einmal angeboten, aber du hast es nicht mal in Betracht gezogen sie anzunehmen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, ich brauche  keinen Freund mehr" Das war es also, was er mich damals fragen wollte. 

„Aber du hast mich Schlammblut genannt…"

„Meine liebe kleine Hermine, wenn du schon lauschst, dann lausche von Anfang an, dann hättest du vielleicht auch mitbekommen, warum ich es gemacht habe. Ich möchte jetzt bitte allein sein." War es wirklich mein Fehler? Waren wir wirklich kurz davor Freunde zu werden und ich hab alles vermasselt?

***

Draco:

Warum kann sie nicht endlich gehen? Ja, ich wäre immer noch gern ihr Freund, aber das werde ich ihr bestimmt nicht sagen. 

„Draco, wärst du immer noch gern mit mir befreundet?" Ok, da haben wir den Schlamassel und was bitteschön soll ich darauf antworten. 

„Ich glaube, das wäre keine gute Idee, auch wenn du mit vielleicht nicht glauben wirst, nicht einmal ich glaube, was ich gerade im Begriff bin zu sagen, aber ich glaub ich könnte dich mögen. Und das wäre nicht gut."

„Warum nicht Draco?" Weiß sie eigentlich, dass mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken läuft, wenn sie meinen Namen flüstert?

„Mia, ich werde an meinem 18. Geburtstag sterben. Ich werde geopfert, damit die Welt von Lord Voldemort befreit wird – nur um dann einem viel grausameren Unterdrücker entgegen treten zu müssen."

„Aber Draco, noch ist deine Zukunft nicht geschrieben, du kannst dagegen ankämpfen."

„Nein das kann ich nicht, denn wenn ich es tue, wird James sterben. Und das will ich nicht, James ist der einzige, der mir am Herzen liegt, wenn er stirbt, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen."

„Wer ist James, Draco"

„Vor vier Jahren wurde meine Mutter zum zweiten Mal schwanger, sie hat sich wirklich auf das Baby gefreut, weil sie gehofft hatte, es sei von Luci. Als James etwa 1 Jahr alt war ließ es sich nicht mehr leugnen, dass Lucius der Vater war. Also wollte sie ihn töten. Mein Vater hat es aber mitbekommen und hat James in die Obhut einer angesehenen Familie gegeben, damit diese ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn aufziehen könnte. Aber scheinbar hat Luci ihn ausfindig gemacht. Weißt du, mein kleiner Bruder hat ein R,echt zu leben, ich will nicht, dass er sterben muss, weil ich versagt habe." Es ist eine Tortur darüber zu sprechen und doch fühle ich mich erleichtert.

„Draco?" 

„Ja?" Was ist das jetzt?

***

Hermine:

Er kommt mir so verletzlich vor. Hoffentlich zieht er sich jetzt nicht zurück. „Draco, haben dich deine Eltern als Kind nie in den Arm genommen um dir Trost zu geben?" Toll, Granger, was sollte das, du kennst doch die Antwort, warum fragst du also. „Es tut mir leid, manchmal sollte ich nachdenken, bevor ich rede." Draco, wer bist du nur? Ich dachte, ich kenn dich, ich dachte ich kenne den selbstgerechten kleinen Fiesling, aber ich kenne nicht die Person, die sich gerade an mich klammert, als würde ihr Leben daran hängen. „Hör zu, wir gehen jetzt beide duschen." Nacheinander natürlich. „Und danach reden wir noch etwas. Die Nacht ist noch jung und morgen ist Sonntag, was hältst du davon?"

***

„Na fühlst du dich besser?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber irgendwie ist das alles neu für mich. Lass mir Zeit ja?" Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass unter sich unter dieser harten Schale so ein weicher Kern verbirgt. 

„Draco, warum musst du sterben, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, nicht genau. Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung, was genau drin steht, kann ich nicht sagen nur, dass das reine Blut eines Drachens ein Wesen entfesseln kann, das Voldemort stürzen wird um einer noch grausameren Macht zu Ruhm zu verhelfen."

„Und du bist der Drachen?"

„Hermine können wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Ich will jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Worüber unterhalten sich Freunde denn normalerweise?"

„Also Harry und Ron reden fast die ganze Zeit nur von Quidditch, Ginny und ich, na ja reden eben über Dinge, die uns weibliche Geschöpfe interessieren."

„Oh, das klingt interessant."

„Draco, DAS ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Ich kann nicht mit dir über Typen reden, die ich süß finde."

„Warum nicht? Ich werds bestimmt niemandem weiter sagen." Ganz sicher nicht, weil du dich dafür schämen würdest. Oi, ich will jetzt lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Bedeutung hinter diesem Gedanken steckt.

„OK, also zu den heißesten Typen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, gehören definitiv ähm Oliver Wood, Harry natürlich, Nev, wobei auf ihn nicht die Bezeichnung heiß, sondern eher trollig zutrifft, was ihn wieder süß werden lässt…"

„Hey, was ist mit den anderen Häusern?"

„Hm, da gibt's keine süßen Typen oder würdest du Grabbe und Goyle in dieser Kategorie nominieren?"

„Naja vielleicht nicht gerade die beiden, aber…" Oh, das macht ihn schon nervös, dass ich seinen Namen noch nicht genannt habe…

„OK, ich geb's ja zu, auch du warst zuweilen der Mittelpunkt unseres Gespräches." Ich erinnere mich jetzt noch an den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht.

„Die kleine Weasley findet mich süß???" OOOPS

„Ähm na ja, Draco, nicht ganz."

„Wie meinst du das?" Herrje, und da sage mal noch einer ICH sei in solchen Dingen schwer von Begriff. OK, ich brauch nen Plan, ich werde diese Frage definitiv nicht beantworten.

„Ähm, hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie weich dein Bett ist?" Tolle Show Granger.

„Ja hast du, nein ich hab es nicht mit dem Kuschelweichzauber verhext und drittens, lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Wenn Ginny mich nicht süß findet wer dann?" Nur nicht rot werden Hermine, nur nicht rot werden. ATMEN, atmen nicht vergessen, ja schon besser. Er wird es schon nicht kapieren, er wird…"

„Du, Hermine?"

„Hast du auch gerade ein Klopfen an der Tür gehört, ich schau mal schnell nach." Noch 2 Schritte bis zu Tür, ich spüren schon den Türknauf, die Tür ist verschlossen. Ok, Hermine, haben wir einen Plan B? Nein? Aber in den Muggelfilmen, die ich als Kind immer geschaut habe, gab es immer einen Plan B?!

OK, ich drehe mich jetzt ganz langsam um und werde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht in die Augen schauen. Er grinst ja gar nicht. Scheiße: GRINS!!! Komm, bitte tu es für mich, wenn du grinst, kann ich wütend auf dich sein und wenn ich wütend auf dich sein kann, bleibt keine Zeit mehr zum schämen.

„Mia, das versteh ich nicht. Warum? Ich hab in deiner Nähe immer versucht das wohl größte Arschloch auf Erden zu sein Wie konntest du dich in mich…"

„Stopp, hier war definitiv nicht die Rede von Liebe. Draco, du weißt, dass du gut aussiehst und wenn du allein bist und nicht gerade dieses dreckige Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht trägst, siehst du richtig süß aus. Schau mich nicht so an, du tust ja gerade so, als wollte ich geradewegs mit dir ins Bett springen."

„Hermine, wieso sollte ich etwas anderes Denken, du hast mich doch schon 2 mal darauf angesprochen, wie weich du mein Bett doch eigentlich findest." Und da ist es auch schon, hey Malfoy, ich wusste ja dass dein berühmtes Grinsen nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt lieber in mein eigenes Zimmer, hier wird es mir definitiv zu heiß, ähm eng mein ich ENG!

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich geh rüber, dir geht's nicht mehr schlecht. Ich hab es geschafft dich wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass du der bestaussehendste Zauberer hier bist. Also, Mission erfüllt. Gute Nacht."

„Hey, es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein Idiot, sorry, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin. Bleibst du noch ein bisschen bei mir? Wir wollten doch noch über den Halloween-Ball reden."

„Ist gut, aber nicht mehr lange, ich bin müde."

***

„OK, da es ja an Halloween Tradition ist, sich zu verkleiden, was hältst du von einem Maskenball. Jeder muss im Kostüm kommen und sein Gesicht bedeckt halten." Hey, mir gefällt die Idee, man könnte also rein theoretisch mit jemandem zum Ball kommen, der vielleicht bei den eigenen Leuten nicht so angesehen ist. Draco, hör auf damit, du kannst nicht mit ihr hin gehen.

„Mir gefällt der Vorschlag, Hermine. Wir könnten die große Halle total umgestalten. Alles etwas düsterer machen, aber doch nicht beängstigend." 

„Oh, wir dürfen aber auch nicht den Todestag von Sir Nicholas vergessen, er ist jedes Jahr so betrübt, dass er eben nur fast kopflos ist, vielleicht könnten wir ihn irgendwie überraschen."

„Wow, ihr Gryffindors steckt voller Überraschungen. Wir sollten versuchen, die Blutigen Schwestern als Band zu bekommen…überall in der Halle werden Kürbisse schweben…ein Festmahl." Hört sie mir überhaupt noch zu? „Her…" Sie ist eingeschlafen, anscheinend hat ihr mein „kuschelweiches Bett" doch gefallen. Was mache ich jetzt mit ihr. Sie sieht so friedlich aus, ich kann sie ja wohl kaum wecken. „Gute Nacht, meine Freundin."

***

Er gab ihr einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Wange schnappt sich ein Kissen und eine Decke und machte es sich auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum bequem."

***

Hey, ein richtiger Gentleman unser Draco.


	12. Ich hab da mal ne Frage

Disclaimer: Mir nix gehören tut.

@Nadine8: Ja, wäre schön gewesen, aber ich glaub Draco wäre doch eher schüchtern, bei Personen die ihm was bedeuten (könnten) :o) 

Kapitel 12 Ich hab da mal ne Frage

Hermine:

Hm, ich will nicht aufstehen. Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen habe, aber es muss schon recht spät sein, wenn die Sonnenstrahlen sich schon durch mein Fenster geschlichen haben…

Stopp mal, mein Fenster zeigt nach Westen, ich kann unmöglich so lange geschlafen haben, außerdem seit wann ist mein Bett so weich? Was bei Merlin ist hier los? … HERMINE. DU.LIEGST.IN.MALFOYS.BETT!!! Ok, ganz langsam, was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Ich hab ihn in den Arm genommen, wir haben geredet, wir haben geduscht, nacheinander natürlich, dann haben wir wieder geredet und dann? Ich kann mich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern. Also, so hatte ich mir mein erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt, ich hab ja damit gerechnet, dass es nicht so prickelnd wird, aber dass es so schlecht war, dass mein Gehirn sich partout weigert sich auch nur ein wenig daran zu erinnern… Und wo ist eigentlich Draco?

„Hey, na bist du wach. Wahrscheinlich die Sonnenstrahlen, daran hab ich gestern nicht mehr gedacht, tut mir leid." Irgendwie peile ich gerade überhaupt nichts.

„Und warum bist du schon wach?"

„Naja weißt du, die Couch ist nicht im Entferntesten so weich, wie sie aussieht. Mein Rücken tut weh, mein Nacken auch und ich hab Hunger wie ein Bär. Ich bezweifle aber, dass ich Sonntag früh um sieben schon etwas zu essen finden werde." Er hat auf der Couch geschlafen?

„Du hast auf der Couch geschlafen?"

„Was hätte ich tun sollen, du bist gestern Abend auf meinem Bett eingeschlafen und ich wollte dich eben nicht wecken…" Oh gut, das bedeutet, mein Gedächtnis hat mich noch nicht im Stich gelassen. Hey, wird er etwa rot?

„Danke Draco." Bitte Draco, schau mich nicht so an, das lässt mich Dinge denken, die ich überhaupt nicht und auf keinem Fall denken will. „Hey, wenn du deinen Bärenhunger noch etwas unterdrücken kannst, würde ich mir schnell was anderes anziehen und dir bei der Jagd nach etwas Essbarem helfen"

„Klar, aber beeil dich, nicht dass ich so aushungere, dass ich unterwegs noch kleine, süße Schülerinnen vernaschen muss." Ich hätte nichts dagegen von dir vernascht zu werden. DOCH hätte ich, natürlich hätte ich etwas dagegen, wie konnte ich nur so etwas denken…

***

Draco:

Kleine süße Schülerinnen vernaschen? Junge, sie sah zwar süß aus, so verschlafen, mit zerstrubbelten Haaren, aber…was denke ich überhaupt darüber nach?

„Hey, ging ja schnell."

„Ja, ich schätze jetzt musst du doch auf die kleine Hexe verzichten und dich lieber etwas Essbarem widmen." Sie ist süß, Draco, du kannst es leugnen, solange u willst, aber an der Tatsache ändert das rein gar nichts…

„Na dann los."

***

„Hey Harry, Ron, warum seid ihr schon wach? Draco und ich wollten auch grad frühstücken."

„Draco und du? Hermine, wir haben nichts gesagt, als du mit ihm zusammengezogen bist, denn das war nicht deine Schuld, hoffen wir mal, wir haben auch nichts gesagt, als du kaum noch Zeit für uns hattest, weil du Schülersprecherangelegenheiten klären musstest, aber dass du ihn beim Vornamen nennst, das geht nun wirklich zu weit." Hey, der kleine Wiesel ist ja richtig in Fahrt gekommen.

„Ron beruhig dich, schon vergessen, Hermine MUSS doch nett zu ihm sein." Stimmt sie muss nett zu mir sein, hätte ich fast vergessen, aber hat sie sich wirklich bloß um mich gekümmert,  weil sie es MUSSTE?

„Harry, Ron, Draco und ich haben einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich so wenig Zeit für euch gehabt habe, aber irgendwann werde ich es euch erklären können."

„Hermine, verdammt noch mal, was gibt es zu erklären? Wie kannst du nur schon vergessen haben, was er dir in den letzten 6 Jahren alles angetan hat?" Hey, Ron … äh Wiesel hat Recht, ich habe es nicht verdient mit ihr befreundet zu sein.

„Oh nein, Draco, DU bleibst hier und IHR beide auch, wir werden jetzt wie vernünftige Menschen darüber reden." Ich glaub, dass ist keine so gute Idee…

„Nein Mia, ich glaub da gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden. Seit Jahren sind wir die besten Freunde und er ist unser Feind, schon vergessen er hat dir den Tod gewünscht, als der Basilisk sein Unwesen trieb und nun gibst du uns auf um zum Feind überzusiedeln? Nein, ich glaube, es gibt wirklich nicht mehr viel zu reden."

„Ron warte!"

„Hey Mia, lass ihm Zeit, er wird dir schon wieder verzeihen. Ich muss jetzt auch los, hab Ron versprochen mit ihm zu trainieren."

„Aber Harry."

„Ciao, man sieht sich."

„Draco würde es dir etwas ausmachen allein zu essen, ich hab keinen Hunger mehr." Mia, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht dass es so kommt. Wie gern würde ich jetzt für dich da sein, so wie du für mich da gewesen bist, aber du musst erst mal mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen.

***

Hermine (zurück in ihrem Zimmer): 

Bin ich wirklich bereit die letzten sechs Jahre zu vergessen, bloß um mit Draco befreundet zu sein? Was ist, wenn Ron mir nicht verzeiht? Was ist wenn ich die beiden besten Freunde, die ich je in meinem Leben hatte plötzlich verliere? Draco, warum muss alles so kompliziert sein, warum musst DU so sein wie du bist. Warum kannst du nicht ein Gryffindor sein? Warum müssen wir unsere Freundschaft verstecken? Und was am wichtigsten ist, warum musste ich mich in dich verlieben?

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung? Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein eigentlich ist nichts in Ordnung, aber komm ruhig rein."

„Wie geht's dir denn?"

„Naja, wie es einem so geht, wenn man gerade von den beiden besten Freunden sitzen gelassen wurde."

„Sei nicht traurig, Ron wird dir verzeihen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein? Er hat knallhart gesagt, was er von unserer Freundschaft hält."

„Hermine, ich hab noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben ein Versprechen gegeben, also vertrau darauf, dass ich dieses einzige Versprechen halten werde. Vertrau MIR." Nimm mich in den Arm Draco. Bitte nimm mich in den Arm.

„Komm her, Mia, ich bin für dich da."

***

Draco:

Ich ertrage es nicht, sie so traurig zu sehen. Mia, eins verspreche ich dir, ich werde mein Versprechen halten. „Ich hab dir Schokolade mitgebracht Dachte, dass könnte dich aufheitern. Schokolade macht fröhlich."

„Draco, du erstaunst mich immer mehr, welches Geheimnis umgibt dich noch?" Dass ich dich liebe, Mia. Aber das wirst du nie erfahren. Es hätte ja eh keinen Sinn. Selbst wenn du mich, nach allem, was ich dir angetan hab, lieben könntest, so ist doch mein Schicksal schon vorherbestimmt…

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber hättest du vielleicht Lust mit mir zum Ball zu gehen. Uns würde unter den Masken keiner erkennen."

„Sollte nicht eigentlich der Mann derjenige sein, der fragt?"

„Du hast Recht, es war eine dumme Idee."

„Stimmt. Also erteile ich dir hiermit eine Abfuhr." Hey, schau mich nicht so traurig an, war doch nur Spaß.

„Aber Mia, hättest du nicht vielleicht Lust mit MIR zum Ball zu gehen?" Bitte sag ja.

„Nichts lieber als das." Mia, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so anschauen. Ich könnte die Kontrolle über meine Lippen verlieren…

„Draco, danke für alles. Ich werd jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen."

***

OK, das war's erst mal, ich weiß jetzt genau, wie ich die Story enden lasse, aber keine Sorge, bis dahin werden's noch ein paar Kapitel.


	13. Halloween

Hallo Leute, danke nochmal für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe das Chapter gelingt mir jetzt, denn ich bin leicht genervt von allem, erst fiel meinem Chef kurz vor Feierabend noch was Tolles ein, dann Rush hour in der Stadt und jetzt hab ich 5 Minuten bei German Parcel in der Warteschleife gehangen, bloß damit die mir sagen, dass man die Paketauslieferungszeiten nicht ändern kann.

Kapitel 13 Halloween

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und plötzlich stand der große Halloween Ball vor der Tür. Auch wenn es vorher niemand gedacht hätte, die Vertrauensschüler der einzelnen Häuser arbeiteten prima zusammen, die große Halle hat noch nie phantastischer ausgesehen. Am Himmel leuchteten anstatt vieler kleiner Sterne Tausende von Kürbisköpfen. Die Tische waren verschwunden, statt ihrer hat man kleine Sitzecken eingerichtet. Über einem kleinen Scheiterhaufen wurde Kürbispunsch gebraut. Dort wo normalerweise die Lehrer ihr Mahl zu sich nahmen, spielte eine Band düstere Melodien. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich schnell, auch dir jüngeren Schüler, die zunächst noch schüchtern waren, stürmten bald mit ihren Partnern die Tanzfläche. Jeder hatte Spaß und war mit sich beschäftigt, keiner bemerkte das Paar, was noch schüchtern an der Seite stand, Kürbispunsch trank, kein Wort miteinander redete und still auf die Tanzfläche starrte.

***

Draco:

Wow, sie sieht wunderschön aus. Ihr Haar ist aufwendig aufgesteckt und nur einzelne Strähnen fallen ihr über den Rücken. Ihr Kleid sieht aus, wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Ich frage mich, ob momentan gerade irgendeine Königin in Frankreich des 16. Jahrhunderts eines ihrer kostbarsten Kleider vermisst. Sie wollte mir ja definitiv nicht verraten, wo sie es her hatte. Sie freut sich, ihre Augen leuchten, wie kleine Himmelssterne. Wenn ich sie so sehe, frag ich mich, ob es nicht doch einen Weg gibt meinem Schicksal zu entgehen, ohne dass James etwas passiert…aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. 

„Mia, willst du tanzen?" Ich liebe es, wenn ihr Gesicht diese leichte Röte annimmt. Ja, ich liebe SIE – warum versucht der Teufel in mir das nicht zu leugnen???

„Sehr gern, Draco." Zum Glück wird gerade ein schnelleres Lied über Hass, Tod und Vernichtung gespielt, ist zwar nicht gerade romantisch, aber das ist vielleicht besser so, denn ich wüsste nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich ihren Körper so nah an meinem spüren würde – Merlin, daran denk ich jetzt lieber nicht, DAS könnte peinlich enden.

***

Hermine:

Er sieht göttlich aus. Ich frag mich, ob ich uns beide nicht in ein anderes Zeitalter hexen könnte, dann müsste er vielleicht jeden Tag diese engen Hosen tragen, die eigentlich viel zu viel von seinen muskulösen Beinen preisgeben. Seine sonst so blonden Haare sind nun schwarz und seine Augen sind tiefbraun.

Ich wünschte, er hätte mich bei einem anderen Lied gefragt, na ja wir sind zwar jetzt Freunde, aber SO, wie ich gern mit ihm tanzen würde, würde er es bestimmt nicht wollen.

„So und nun für alle verliebten unter euch und für die, die es gern sein möchten: „The Power of love"

Was machen wir jetzt, sämtliche Paare liegen sich bereits in den Armen?!

„Ähm, Mia, falls du zu diesem Lied nicht tanzen willst, kann ich das verstehen, ich…" 

„Ich würde sehr gern weiter tanzen, vorausgesetzt du willst noch." Wird er etwa nervös? Merlin steh mir bei! Ich glaube meine Knie geben gleich unter mir nach. Seine Berührung hat tausend Schauer über meine Haut gejagt. Draco, was machst du nu mit mir. Du machst es mir schwer, die Gefühle, die sich in mir entwickeln, nieder zu kämpfen.

„Gefällt es dir, Mia?

„Es ist wundervoll, alles hier, die Halle…sieh nur, wie gut die Farben und Symbole der Häuser harmonieren können. Die vielen Paare, die romantische Musik … und dieser Tanz, alles ist einfach wundervoll."

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

***

Draco:

Sie sieht wirklich glücklich aus.  So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Harry hat in den letzten Wochen nur mit ihr geredet, wenn es wirklich notwendig war und Ron, Ron ging ihr ganz aus dem Weg, ich glaube er sah sich immer als ihr großer Bruder und als er sie vor dem Feind beschützen wollte, hat sie sich für den Feind entschieden. Sie hat sich für MICH entschieden. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich um mich sorgt. Ihr Körper fühlt sich gut an, ihre kleinen Hände passen wie angegossen in die meinigen und ihr Kopf liegt an meiner Brust, sodass ihre Haare mein Kinn kitzeln. Könnte dieser Moment doch nur für immer dauern.

„OK Leute, genug geschmust, let's rock!"

„Hättest du Lust auf etwas Kürbispunsch."

„Sehr gern."

„Ich bin gleich zurück."

***

Draco:

„…Ron, willst du Hermine nicht endlich verzeihen, es ist doch nicht so, dass sie unsere Freundschaft aufgegeben hat, um mit Malfoy dunkle Pläne zu schmieden. Sie braucht uns und wenn sie für sich entschieden hat Malfoy eine Chance zu geben, dann müssen wir, wenn wir gute Freunde sein wollen das akzeptieren."

„Harry ich kann nicht. Sie ist für mich wie eine Schwester, wie kann ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen? Er wird ihr wehtun, und das will ich nicht!"

Wenn du wüsstest, ich könnte ihr nie wehtun, zumindest nie mehr! Ich muss auf jeden Fall etwas unternehmen…

„Hey, da bist du ja schon wieder. Wo ist denn der Punsch?" Trottel, du hast den Punsch vergessen!

„Ähm, war zu voll. Hast du Lust noch ein letztes Mal zu tanzen, bevor wir uns um unsere Pflichten kümmern müssen, du weißt schon knutschende Paare aus den Besenschränken fischen, Lee Jordans kleinen Bruder davon abhalten das Schloss in die Luft zu sprengen mit irgendeiner neuen Erfindung der Weasley Zwillinge, Filch dabei zusehen, wie er mit einer Flasche Branntwein in der Hand Mrs. Norris einen Heiratsantrag macht…"

„Schon gut, du hast mich überredet."

***

Auch der schönste Tanz ist einmal vorbei, für die Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher sogar eher als für alle anderen. Sie erwischten 3 Pärchen, die kurz davor waren kleine Hexchen und Zauberer in die Welt zu setzen, Sammy Jordan, wie er gerade Mrs. Norris einen stinkenden Fisch auf den Rücken band, der alsbald anfing Funken zu sprühen und wie eine Rakete mit ihr abhob - Miss Norris brauchte Monate, bis ihr hässliches Fell wieder einigermaßen nachgewachsen war - und Filch, der sich zur Feier des Tages – und wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – die Haare gewaschen hatte, sang sichtlich und auf allen Vieren krabbelnd das Lied von der klitzekleinen Spinne. 

Danach musste auch schon dafür gesorgt werden, dass die Erst – und Zweitklässler zurück in ihre Schlafsäle geführt wurden, was gar nicht so leicht war, da Sammy Jordan beinahe das Portrait der fetten Lady in Brand gesetzt hätte und diese nun schmollte und partout niemanden in den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen wollte.

Kurz nach  2 Uhr morgens, war dann jeder in dem Bett, wo er hingehörte, zumindest hofften Hermine und Draco dies.

„Gute Nacht Mia, denk dran, morgen ist kein Unterricht, du kannst also ausschlafen."

„Schön wär's, morgen hat Crookshanks (A/N Wie heißt ihr Kater im Deutschen: Krummbein?) Geburtstag und er wäre mir sehr böse, wenn ich erst um 12 aufstehen würde, wenn ich doch schon in der Morgendämmerung beginnen könnte mit ihm zu feiern."

„Gute Nacht dann, Draco."

„Ja, schlaf gut." Und während beide in ihre Zimmer gingen, hingen sie ziemlich ähnlichen Gedanken nach…

***

So, dieses war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt nachdem ich mir was zu Essen gemacht hab. 


	14. Crookshanks feiert Geburtstag

Disclaimer: Den hatten wir ja nun lange nicht mehr, also nehme ich an, dass ihr ihn schon vermisst. Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung.

Kapitel 14 Crookshanks feiert Geburtstag

Hermine:

„Guten Morgen, Süßer. Alles liebe zum Geburtstag." Oh Gott, wie spät ist es eigentlich? Es ist noch dunkel draußen. 7 UHR IN DER FRÜH? Oh Crookshanks, warum tust du mir so etwas an? „Nanu Kleiner, da scheint jemand an dich gedacht zu haben, besonders clever war er ja anscheinend nicht, wenn er nicht bedacht hat, dass du die beiliegende Karte wohl nicht lesen können wirst."

„Meine besten Glückwünsche und Umarmungen bekommst du nicht,

wie wär es stattdessen mit leckerem Fisch?

Eine Feier heut Abend um 8 zu deinen Ehren,

kannst du uns, oh holder Kater, ja sicher nicht verwehren!"

Wow, erinnere mich daran Draco zu sagen, dass er bitte nie Dichter werden soll und die Sache mit dem Fisch ist auch nicht so lecker, das tote Tier stinkt! STOPP wie kommen der Fisch und die Karte in mein Zimmer???

„DRACO MALFOY, was fällt dir ein des nachts in mein Zimmer einzubrechen? Draco? Wo zum Geier steckst du? ARGH!" Wo kann er nur sein, um diese Uhrzeit schläft doch jeder auch nur einigermaßen normale Mensch. OK, wir reden hier von Draco, der ist definitiv nicht normal, ein normaler Mensch kann nie im Leben so gut aussehen! Wenn Draco schon wach ist und sicher auch schon geduscht hat, kann ich mir ja eigentlich seit langem auch mal wieder ein heißes Bad gönnen, oh ja das werd ich machen…

***

Draco:

Hoffentlich geht heute Abend alles klar. „Na du Kater, hat dir dein Fisch geschmeckt? Argh, du siehst so aus, als wärst du gerade auf Rattenjagd gewesen, vielleicht gönnst du dir lieber noch ein Bad vor deinem großen Auftritt heut Abend."

„Ähm Draco, warum redest du mit meinem Kater? Ich bin zwar fest davon überzeugt, dass Crookshanks ziemlich intelligent ist, aber du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass es nicht viel bringt einem Tier eine Frage zu stellen, man bekommt doch sowieso keine Antwort."

„Du hast Recht, du hast eigentlich immer Recht und du weißt auch immer alles, deswegen wird es jetzt sicher auch kein Problem sein dieses Stinktier zu schnappen, ihn in die Badewanne zu setzen und in gründlich zu säubern. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere Gäste heute gleich wieder gehen, bloß weil Crookshanks stinkig ist."

„Daran ist nur dein blöder Fisch Schuld, außerdem welche Gäste?"

„Lass dich überraschen Prinzessin." PRINZESSIN? Man Draco, du hörst dich an, als wärst du ihr Vater.

***

„OK, Drakie-Baby, es ist kurz vor Acht und ich sehe noch keine Anzeichen einer Party." Ganz ruhig Draco, da stehst du drüber! Mach dir lieber mal Gedanken, was du tust, wenn sie nicht kommen.

„Hermine, holst du Crookshanks, ich glaube seine Gäste sind soeben eingetroffen." Hoffentlich klappt alles.

„Ich öffne jetzt die Tür."

***

Hermine:

„IHR? Was macht ihr denn hier? Draco, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Toller Empfang, wenn das so ist, können wir ja auch wieder gehen!"

„Warte Ron, so war das nicht gemeint, ich verstehe bloß nicht ganz…"

„Na ja heute ist doch Crookshanks Geburtstag und da dachten wir, na ja wir dachten, wir könnten mal wieder einen Abend gemeinsam verbringen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Ob ich was dagegen hab? Merlin, ihr seid meine besten Freunde!

„Oh Harry, ich hab euch alle so vermisst. Macht das nie wieder!" Dahinter muss Draco stecken…wo ist er eigentlich?

„Hey Mia, wir werden wohl nicht begrüßt?" 

„Ginny, Neville!!! Ich bin so froh, euch alle wieder bei mir zu haben, wir sind doch wieder Freunde oder?"

„Hey, wir sind's immer gewesen. Verzeih mir, dass ich durch meinen Dickkopf unsere Freundschaft gefährdet hab. So und nun lasst uns was essen, du hast doch was zu essen da, ich meine außer Katzefutter, ich hab nämlich HUNGER!"

„Ron, wann hast du mal nicht Hunger? Bedient euch, ich schau bloß mal kurz, wo Draco ist, ich nehme an, er hat euch eingeladen."

„Ja, hat er, hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco mich mal um Verzeihung bitten würde, er hat sich sogar dafür entschuldigt, dass sein Vater mir damals Tom Riddles Tagebuch untergeschoben hatte. Er ist übrigens da hinten in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Hat sich scheinbar nicht so wohl in unserer Gesellschaft gefühlt." Draco hat mir ein einziges Versprechen gemacht und er hat sich daran gehalten…

„Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich ihn bitte uns Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

„Also uns beiden nicht, was ist mit euch beiden, Harry, Ron?" Stopp mal, halten Neville und Ginny Händchen? Ich hab definitiv ne Menge verpasst in den letzten Wochen.

„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn er dabei wäre. Was er hier für dich veranstaltet ist gar nicht typisch für ihn und ich versteh es auch nicht, aber er hat es getan um dich glücklich zu machen. Ich glaub, ich wär bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben."

„Danke Ron"

***

Draco:

Hey, warum fühle ich mich so dreckig, ich hab sie doch eben glücklich gemacht. Und ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten, auch wenn das für mich bedeutet, dass ich den Abend allein in meinem Zimmer verbringe, dem fröhlichen Gelächter da draußen lausche und mich frage, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, dazu zu gehören.

„Draco, darf ich reinkommen?"

„Die Tür ist offen."

„Warum kommst du nicht raus, Crookshanks würde sich sehr freuen, und Harry, Ron, Gin und Nev auch. ICH würde mich freuen."

„Ist schon ok, Mia, du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, ich komm schon klar."

„OK, du wolltest es nicht anders: DRACO MALFOY SCHWING DEINEN KNACKIGEN ARSCH AUS DEINEM ZIMMER UND FEIER GEFÄLLIGST MIT UNS CROOKSHANKS GEBURTSTAG!"

„OK, ich komme ja schon, aber nur weil ich Angst habe, dass du mich sonst übers Knie legst. Ach so, danke für das Kompliment." Welches Kompliment, ich hab dich gar nichts…NEIN…es wird schon einer gehört haben."

„Hey Draco, schwing deinen knackigen Arsch hierüber und begrüß uns endlich!" Harry, ich hasse dich dafür!

„Aber gern doch Harry." Und Dich auch, Draco!

„Hey Draco, wir wollten dir alle noch einmal danken, für das, was du für uns alle getan hast. Na ja und ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du ja auch Lust, Dich bei unserem nächsten Hogsmeade - Trip an unseren Tisch zu setzen. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

„Gern, Neville. Übrigens cool, dass du es Ginny endlich gesagt hast."

„Warte Nev, Draco wusste, wie du über mich denkst! Wie das?"

„Weißt du Ginny, das ist ne lange Geschichte, die erzähl ich dir besser ein anderes Mal."

„Wie du meinst, aber ich werde es bestimmt nicht vergessen. Und jetzt lasst uns auf Crookshanks anstoßen. Und auf einen neuen Freund in unserer Mitte, Draco!" Heute ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens, nicht nur ich habe meine Freunde wieder, auch Draco bekommt endlich die Chance zu erfahren, was es bedeutet Freunde zu haben, die für einen da sind und auf die man sich verlassen kann und die vor allem immer zu einem stehen, auch wenn man sich mal gestritten hat

***

SPÄTER

Draco:

„Danke Hermine!"

„Wofür? Ich muss dir danken, du hast mir meine Freunde zurück gebracht und du hast dein Versprechen gehalten. Vor einem Jahr noch hättest du lieber Professor Snape geküsst als mir ein Versprechen zu geben und das dann auch noch zu halten."

„Na ja ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich versprochen, dass du in diesem Jahr nichts zu lachen hättest, aber das Versprechen hätte ich nicht halten können, denn du hast zu gute Freunde, selbst wenn es mal nichts zu lachen gibt, wird immer einer für dich da sein um dich aufzubauen."

„Draco, sie sind jetzt auch deine Freunde. Es wird sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern bis die letzten 6 Jahre ganz vergessen sind, aber das was du heute gemacht hast, werden sie dir nie vergessen. Danke!" Hermine tu es nicht, was auch immer du gerade im Begriff bist zu tun, tu es nicht. Ich kann nicht…oh mein Gott…Mia…

***

Hermine:

Draco, dieser Kuss ist nur für dich, es wird wahrscheinlich der einzige sein, den ich dir je geben kann, denn du empfindest nicht dasselbe für mich, aber das zählt jetzt nicht. Oh Gott, Draco, du küsst verboten gut…ich dachte eigentlich…ach was denke ich immer…

***

Sie standen noch lange so da, hielten sich in den Armen und küssten sich. Aber plötzlich wandte sich Draco ab. „Mia, wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht." Antwortete Hermine sichtlich verwirrt.

***

Harry und Ron sind gar nicht so schlimm finde ich, das ist auch etwas, was mich bei vielen Fics ärgert. Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden Hermine nur ausnutzen und sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen würde, bloß weil ein Mädchen in ihr Leben tritt. Aber das ist wohl Interpretationssache…


	15. Danach

Yeah, die Seite funzt ja mal wieder super…

Hab in dem letzten Kap auch noch ein paar Rechtschreibfehler ausgebügelt, na ja war spät gestern Abend…

Kapitel 15 Danach

Hermine:

Wieso hat er sich so plötzlich von mir abgewandt? War es, weil er vielleicht plötzlich gemerkt hat, wen er da küsst? Aber all das, was davor passiert ist, kann doch nicht alles nur Zufall gewesen sein…

„Schlammblut beeile dich, ich will auch noch vor dem Frühstück duschen!" Schlammblut? Draco, was soll das? Warum tust du mir das an?

„Na endlich!" Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich gerade auf Wolke Sieben geschwebt und jemand hat mich unsanft runter gestoßen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt etwas essen kann und dann auch noch die Sticheleien von Snape ertrage.

„Hey, Mia, warum bist du so blass? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Ach Ginny, ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr."

„Willst du drüber reden?"

„Ja, aber jetzt muss ich erst mal in Zaubertränke. Komm nach dem Mittag zu mir, ja?"

„Geht klar, ich komme dann und jetzt versuch etwas zu essen, du tust dir nichts gutes, wenn du verhungerst. Bis dann."

***

Ich übersteh das jetzt nicht. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal konzentrieren.

„Miss Granger, sie scheinen ja gerade angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken, wollen sie ihre Gedanke nicht der ganzen Klasse mitteilen."

„Ich…ich…nein Professor."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Unaufmerksamkeit von unserer Musterschülerin."

„Hey Mia, was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Weitere 5 Punkte Abzug, Mr. Weasley. Und wenn ich noch ein weiteres Wort von Ihnen höre, bedeutet das Nachsitzen. Haben sie mich verstanden?" Danke Ron, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir für den Rest der Stunde unseren Mund halten.

***

„OK, Mia schieß los!"

„Ach Ginny, ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr. Als ihr gestern Abend gegangen wart, haben Draco und ich uns noch kurz unterhalten, ich wollte ihm noch für alles danken. Er sah so glücklich aus, na ja und dann hab ich ihn geküsst. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, wie er so dastand, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, da dachte ich mir, dass so ein Moment wohl nie wieder kommen wird…"

„Und wie war der Kuss?"

„Oh Ginny!"

„Das sagt dann wohl alles, aber wo ist jetzt das Problem?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, er hatte sich dann auf einmal von mir abgewandt, mir ‚Gute Nacht' gewünscht und ist schlafen gegangen und heute morgen war ich plötzlich wieder das Schlammblut."

„Oh, Hermine! Das ist ja furchtbar, aber weißt du, Männer kommen mit manchen Dingen einfach nicht so gut klar, wie wir Frauen, vor allem, wenn die Dinge sie verwirren. Red noch mal mit ihm und was eigentlich noch fast wichtiger ist, rede NICHT mit Harry und Ron, sie fangen gerade an, ihn zu akzeptieren. Das mit euch beiden ist sicherlich nur ein Missverständnis."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

***

Draco:

„Draco, kann ich mit dir reden?" Bitte geh Hermine. 

„Nein, verschwinde Schlammblut!" Warum tut es so weh, wenn ich sie Schlammblut nenne?

„Was hab ich dir getan? Ist es der Kuss gestern, wenn du ihn so eklig fandest, dann vergessen wir die Sache einfach." Eklig, Hermine? Das war der beste Kuss, den ich in meinem Leben bekommen habe, es waren nur ein paar Minuten, aber es war als hast du mir durch diesen Kuss soviel Liebe eingehaucht.

„Ja, der Kuss war eklig, Schlammblut." Es tut mir leid, aber es darf einfach nicht sein.

„Draco, schau mich an, schau mich an und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass die letzten Wochen nur Show waren. Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich hasst! Ich glaub dir nämlich kein Wort." Nein, die letzten Wochen waren die schönsten meines Lebens!

„Ich hasse dich und ja, es war alles nur Show! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Nein, bitte wein nicht, es ist besser so, glaub mir!

***

Die nächsten Wochen gingen dahin, ohne dass es große Veränderungen gab. Draco und Hermine redeten nicht mehr miteinander als sie mussten, erfüllten aber dennoch ihre Aufgaben vorbildlich. Der Wind hatte längst die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen geblasen und die ersten Schneeflocken tanzten zur Erde.

Harry, Ron und die anderen hatten wieder ihren üblichen Hass auf Draco entwickelt und Hermine war fast nur noch in der Bibliothek um für ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen.

Auf einen kalten November folgte ein noch kälterer Dezember. Überall waren Schneeballschlachten im Gange und jeder schien fröhlich zu sein und sich auf das kommende Weihnachtsfest zu freuen.

Außer Hermine, sie hatte es in den letzten Wochen mehrfach versucht, aber sie scheiterte genauso wie beim Versuch ihre Gefühle für Draco zu vergessen und ihn einfach nur zu hassen.

***

Draco:

Oh Merlin, wie vermisse ich sie, vermisse es, wie sie lacht, wenn sie glücklich ist, wie sich kleine Kullertränen aus ihren Augen stehlen, wenn sie traurig ist…warum muss nur alles so kompliziert sein. Dieses Wochenende geht es wieder nach Hogsmeade, ich hab Nevilles Einladung nicht vergessen, aber trotzdem kann ich die Zeit nicht mit ihnen verbringen…

***

„Ein Butterbier bitte."

„Hallo Draco."

„Ähm, Hey Neville."

„Hast du Lust dich zu mir an den Tisch zu setzen, die anderen sind noch auf Jagd nach Weihnachtsgeschenken."

„Du, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Hör zu Draco, ich weiß, dass alle sauer auf dich sind wegen dem, was du Hermine angetan hast. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du diese Dinge zu ihr gesagt hast, ich weiß aber, dass du es ganz bestimmt nicht so gemeint hast. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, das wusste ich schon vor Crookshanks Geburtstag."

„Ach ja?"

„Schon vergessen, die Sache mit Ginny? Setzt du dich nun zu mir?"

„Nev? Wie geht es Hermine eigentlich, ich meine, ich sehe sie eigentlich nur noch bei den Versammlungen der Vertrauensschüler, selbst bei Essen geht sie mir aus dem Weg."

„Ich glaub, es geht ihr nicht gut, auch wenn sie andere Dinge behauptet. Sie lernt nur noch, isst kaum noch und sieht so verdammt blass aus. Sie liebt dich Draco, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, also was ist wirklich passiert. Uns hat sie nur erzählt, du hast dich plötzlich widere verändert. Ginny weiß, was passiert ist, hat Hermine aber versprochen nicht darüber zu reden."

„Sie liebt mich, genau das ist das Problem, das soll sie nicht. Das würde sie nur unglücklich machen."

„Meinst du nicht, sie ist jetzt schon unglücklich?"

„Hör zu, es hat einfach keinen Sinn, ein WIR hat einfach keinen Sinn, denn es hat keine Zukunft. Das würde bedeuten, dass wir ein paar glückliche Wochen miteinander hätten und danach alles wieder aufgeben müssten…und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft hätte sie aufzugeben."

„Du musst doch nicht!"

„Das stimmt, aber wenn ich es nicht tue, stirbt mein kleiner Bruder."

„Aber…"

„Du, ich glaube deine Freunde könnten jeden Augenblick zurückkommen. Ich geh lieber."

***

OK, das war's erst mal. Noch 10 Kapitel…ich werd mich beeilen.


	16. Angels Lullaby

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Hier also ein neues Kapitel trotz Magenkrämpfen und Übelkeit. 

Die Inspiration zu diesem Chappie liefert Richard Marx' „Angel's Lullaby" (er hat es zwar für seine Kiddies geschrieben, aber ich find das Lied ja so schön – wen's interessiert Billy Joels Lullaby ist genauso schön)

16. Kapitel Angel's Lullaby

Nachdem Draco die Kneipe verlassen hatte, überlegte er noch, ob er noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen sollte, kam aber schnell zu der Frage, wer ihm genug bedeuten würde, dass es sich lohnen würde ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Letztendlich entschloss er sich dann doch, noch ein oder zwei Geschäfte zu durchstöbern und kam zwei Stunden später und mit Kartons bepackt zurück ins Schloss. Eigentlich war er viel zu spät gekommen und hatte schon das Abendessen verpasst, aber niemandem schien sein Fehlen aufgefallen zu sein…fast niemandem.

***

Hermine:

Wo Draco wohl ist? Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert, er ist doch heute Morgen mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen, er muss doch auch wieder zurückgekommen sein…

„Hey Mia, denkst du mal wieder an den einen?"

„Hey Nev, ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht tun, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, er ist nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert."

„Ihm geht's sicher gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, er hat in den letzten Wochen regelmäßig gegessen, im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich denke, ich werde heute mal zeitig schlafen gehen, ah sag nichts, ich verspreche es dir, ich verspreche, dass ich keinen Abstecher mehr in die Bibliothek mache, ich werde den direkten Weg in mein Bett nehmen. Ich hab dich lieb, Ginny ist ein Glückspilz."

„Ich weiß Mia."

„Hey Gin. Pass auf, dass er dir nicht verloren geht." Die beiden sind so süß. In ihrer Nähe verliert Nev sogar seine Tollpatschigkeit. „OK, ihr Süßen, ich mach mich vom Acker, schlaft gut."

„Ja, du auch."

***

Ich fühle mich so müde, wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr, ich will einfach nur schlafen. Gute Nacht Draco.

***

Dunkelheit…Draco…ein kleiner Draco mit weißblondem Haar…eine wunderschöne Frau mit eiskalten Augen…ein Dolch…Draco gefesselt…der kleine Draco weint…niemand kümmert sich um ihn…ein Mann lacht…"Das Werk wird bald vollkommen sein"…die schöne Frau mit den eiskalten blauen Augen hält den Dolch fest umklammert…sie geht auf den großen Draco zu…er scheint keine Angst zu haben…"Mia, ich liebe Dich."…die Frau hält kurz inne…der Mann schreit sie an…sie hebt dein Dolch…

„NEIN NEIN NEIN!"

„Mia wach auf, du hast nur geträumt, es ist alles gut, alles nur geträumt." Draco, du bist da, du lebst. „Nicht weinen, es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

„Draco, lass mich nicht allein, versprich mir, mich nie allein zu lassen."

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, versprochen."

„Bleib bei mir Draco."

„Ich bleib bei dir, meine kleine süße Mia. Möchtest du über deinen Traum reden?"

„Ich hab von dir geträumt und Luci, die anderen Personen müssen deine Mutter und dein kleiner Bruder gewesen sein. Er hat geweint, deine Mutter hatte einen Dolch in der Hand, du warst gefesselt, es ging alles so schnell und dann…Draco, es war so schrecklich, du darfst nicht nachhause gehen. Bitte nicht."

***

Draco:

Oh, Mia, es tut mir so leid, dass du so tief mit hineingezogen wurdest. Wie konntest du nur diesen Traum haben?

„Shhh, es ist alles gut, alles ist gut, ich bin ja bei dir."

„Draco, lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein."

„Mia…" Du weißt nicht, wie gern ich mich einfach zu dir legen würde.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig. Draco, der Traum hat mir gezeigt, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder eine Chance hierfür haben werde."

„Mia…nicht." Sag es nicht, bitte sag es nicht.

„Draco, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passieren wird."

„Oh Mia, wieso ich?"

„Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen."

„Mia, ich…ich…ich liebe dich auch, aber…"

„Kein aber! Es zählt nur das hier und jetzt." Aber…oh Mia…oh…du schmeckst so süß. Es fühlt sich so gut an sie zu küssen, so richtig. So gut sie zu spüren, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als sie ganz und gar zu spüren…oh Merlin, was sucht ihre Hand DORT?

„Hey Mia, ich weiß, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute Nacht." Der Traum hat dir zu sehr zugesetzt, das will ich nicht ausnutzen. „Schau mich nicht so an, ich werde bei dir bleiben mein Engel…versuch zu schlafen. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Es fühlt sich so gut an, sie in meinem Armen zu spüren, wie ihr Körper sich an meinen drückt, sich entspannt. Wie sie mir vertraut. Wie sie mich liebt, sie ist bereit sich das Herz brechen zu lassen, um nur eine kurze Zeit mir verbringen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich, Engel…"

***

Hermine:

Bitte Merlin, lass dies kein Traum sein. Er singt, ich wusste nie, dass er so gut singen kann.

„I was never alive  
'Til the day I was blessed with you  
When I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put here to do  
I turn off the world and listen to you sigh  
And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby"

Ich liebe dich!  
  
"Know I'm forever near  
The one you can always call  
Right now all you know to fear  
Are the shadows on your wall  
I'm here close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby  
  
So tell me how to stop the years from racing  
Is there a secret someone knows?  
I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing  
I'll never be ready to let go  
  
And when the world seems cold  
And you feel that all of your strength is gone  
There may be one tiny voice  
Your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your Angel's Lullaby  
Let this be our Angel's Lullaby "

***

Draco:

Sie ist eingeschlafen. Ich hoffe, sie träumt diesmal von schöneren Dingen. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, was wohl wäre, wenn wir eine Zukunft hätten…wie würden unser Kinder aussehen…würden wir in einem schönen Haus wohnen…würden wir lustige Abende mit unseren Freunden verbringen…würden unsere Kinder wiederum zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen…

***

Mit diesen Gedanken war er eingeschlafen. Er träumte von einem großen Haus mit einem großen Garten. Auf der Terrasse saß eine Frau, die lächelnd auf ihre 3 Kinder herabblickte, die im Gras spielten. Ein blonder Junge mit tiefblauen Augen zankte gerade mit seiner kleinen Schwester, die langes buschiges braunes Haar und rehbraune Augen hatte. Ein dritter Junger mit ebenfalls braunen Haaren aber blauen Augen lächelte seine Mutter an und übereichte ihr stolz ein kleines selbstgepflücktes Sträußchen aus Gänseblümchen…

***

Zufrieden?

So, ich werde jetzt in die Heia gehen und meinen schmerzenden Magen etwas pflegen. Noch 9…


	17. Weihnachten

Hallo Leute, ich glaub heute gibt's mal ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber dafür…ach lest selbst.

Kapitel 17 Weihnachten

Die Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen schnell. Mittlerweile war das Schloss wie leer gefegt, viele Schüler waren über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. Draco und Hermine sind sich so nah wie nie gekommen, tagsüber redeten sie über Merlin und die Welt und nachts schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein. Ach Harry und Ron schienen Draco zu akzeptieren, auch sie ihm noch nicht verziehen hatten, aber Draco hatte die Vermutung, dass Neville schwere Überredungsarbeit leistete.

***

Draco:

„Guten Morgen, Engel. Fröhlich Weihnachten."

„Oh Draco, ich will noch nicht aufstehen." Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere Musterschülerin so ein Morgenmuffel ist.

„Nein, wir stehen jetzt auf, ich erinnere mich da an jemanden, der seinen besten Freunden gestern versprochen hat, mit ihnen zu frühstücken."

„Ich will nicht." Sie ist selbst kurz nach dem aufstehen wunderschön…

„Na dann seh ich mich wohl gezwungen dich so lange zu kitzeln, bis du freiwillig aufstehst und deine Geschenke auspackst." Hm, wo fange ich an, vielleicht in den Kniekehlen, den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, am Bauch, im Nacken?

„Untersteh dich Draco Malfoy, ich bin schon…gähn…ganz wach."

„Das kleine blaue ist von mir, ich hab damals in Hogsmeade gekauft."

„OH Draco…" Hoffentlich freut sie sich, ich habe noch nie ein Geschenk für jemanden ausgesucht.

„Machs auf."

„Es ist wunderschön…Danke Draco. Woher wusstest du es?"

„Hermine, du liest die Geschichte von Hogwarts schon seit Jahren. Ich dachte, dass die „Geheimen Tagebücher von Godric Gryffindor" genau das richtige für dich sein würden."

„Ich würde am liebsten gleich anfangen zu lesen." Ich wusste es, Harry, du hast soeben eine Wette verloren.

„Nein, du bist noch nicht fertig, das ist auch noch für dich."

***

Hermine:

Draco ist ja so lieb. Wie er sich freut, er feiert zum ersten mal richtig Weihnachten.

„Oh…oh…" Draco, was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

„Draco, ich weiß nicht…"

„Lass es mich erklären. Du weißt, dass ich im Januar Geburtstag habe, nein sag jetzt nichts, ich will, dass du diesen Ring trägst und immer an mich denkst, ich will, dass du mich nie vergisst, Mia."

„Draco, ich liebe dich."

„Komm, machen wir die restlichen Geschenke auf und dann müssen wir uns beeilen." HARRY!!!!!! ICH HASSE DICH!

„Öhm Hermine, was ist das? Warum schenkt Harry uns so komisch aussehende Luftballons und warum riechen die nach Erdbeeren?" Ich sterbe, ich sterbe, ich sterbe…

„Draco, ich glaube, das erklär ich dir später. Schau, Ron' s Mutter hat uns Pullover gestrickt und Ron, Neville und Ginny haben uns eine Gondelfahrt auf dem großen See geschenkt, oh Draco. So, jetzt schau dir mein Geschenk an. Weißt du, ich wollte einfach so tun, als wenn die Welt nicht für uns beide untergehen würde."

„Mia…"

„Der Drachen erinnert mich an dich. Wirst du den Anhänger tragen, er erinnert mich an dich, und na ja vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut werden."

„Hermine…"

„Oh nein, Draco Malfoy, du wirst mir jetzt nichts von der Ausweglosigkeit der Situation erzählen, ich hab jetzt Hunger."

„Das sie auch immer das letzte Wort haben muss." 

„Wie war das? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen, du hast so genuschelt."

„ARGH!" Hihi.

***

Draco:

„Guten morgen Harry, danke für das Geschenk, wir hätten es am liebsten sofort benutzt, aber du weißt ja, ich hab euch ja versprochen, dass Weihnachten zusammen gefrühstückt wird" Wie jetzt? Mia kann doch wirklich nicht lieber Luftballons aufblasen wollen anstatt dieses Festmahl genießen zu wollen oder?

„Hey Drake sorry, dass ich dir den morgen versaut hab, aber ihr zwei werdet noch genug Zeit finden um…"

„HARRY POTTER!!!" Hat hier noch irgendwer das Gefühl, dass alle außer mir Bescheid wissen?

„Mia, wovon…"

„Oh Draco, Schatz, du solltest wirklich mal diese Pastete probieren." Stopp, sie wird rot, hier ist definitiv etwas faul…ich werd es schon noch rausbekommen, auf jeden Fall werde ich Harry nicht den Gefallen tun, den ganzen Abend damit zu verbringen eine Großpackung Luftballons aufzublasen."

***

Wieder ein Tag weniger, wieso scheint mir jeder Tag davon zu fliegen in Hermines Gegenwart? Ach ja, da war ja noch was.

„Mia, was hat es eigentlich mit Harrys Geschenk auf sich, ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, ihr wisst alle mehr als ich."

„Draco, tu mir den Gefallen und erwähne Harry gegenüber nie, dass du die hier für Luftballons gehalten hast, das würde ihm Genugtuung für Jahre bringen.

„Aber…"

„Später, später wirst du alles verstehen." 

***

Hermine:

„Ich geh duschen, Mia, ich hab die Heimlichkeiten satt. Gute Nacht, ich glaube, ich schlafe heute Nacht in meinem eigenen Bett." Was hat er denn nun schon wieder? Was mache ich jetzt?

„Hey Dra…" wow, Merlin…Draco, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich über dich herfalle, dann bedecke deinen Körper lieber mit einem Handtuch. Merlin, siehst du heiß aus.

„Mia, was machst du hier drin." Dich anstarren und an Dinge denken, die keiner von mir erwartet. Und nun, dreh entweder um, sodass ich auch die Rückseite deines Körpers betrachten kann oder bedeck dich mit deinem Handtuch und so sehr ich die erste Variante bevorzugen würde, wäre doch die zweite für meine Jungfräulichkeit die sicherste…

„Öhm, ich wollte mich bloß entschuldigen, aber es ist wohl gerade ein ungünstiger Moment." Verdammt, nimm endlich ein Handtuch.

„OK, akzeptiert, aber ich werde trotzdem in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Nacht." 

Ich hab ihm wohl echt wehgetan…auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß warum…hätte ich ihm erklären sollen, wofür die lustigen nach Erdbeeren riechenden „Luftballons" gut sind? Wobei, jetzt wo ich seinen Körper so ganz ohne Robe oder Pyjamas gesehen hab, wüsste ich schon wie ich es ihm erklären würde. Merlin, Hermine, hör auf, schon vergessen, du bist ein langweiliger Bücherwurm, der in den Sommerferien als freiwilliger Helfer mit ins Feriencamp fährt und dort mit Slogans wie „Kein Sex vor der Ehe" wirbt. Ich glaub ich brauche ne kalte Dusche.

***

Draco:

Warum habe ich gesagt, ich würde in meinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen wollen, ich weiß doch genau, dass es nicht stimmt und sie doch auch. Naja, vielleicht sollte ich mich damit abfinden.

„AAAAAH" Was ist das denn? 

„Hör auf wie eine eiserne Jungfrau zu schreien, und lass mich in dein Bett, ich kann ohne dich nicht einschlafen." Mia, du bist gekommen. Whoa…

„MIA, was machst du?"

„Ich hab mir überlegt, dass es nicht gerade fair ist, dir vorzuenthalten, was es mit den Luftballons auf sich hat, also werde ich dir zeigen, was man damit macht."

„Luftballons bläst man auf, was sonst, dass was du gerade in den Händen hältst, brauchst du definitiv nicht dazu." Oh Gott, weiß sie eigentlich, was sie gerade mit mir macht??? Ich glaube, ich weiß langsam, was sie vorhat, welche Rolle auch immer diese Erdbeerdinger spielen. Aber nicht so, meine Süße. 

„Hör zu Mia, ich weiß, dass er das erste Mal für dich wäre, deswegen, soll es nicht so geschehen, komm her und kuschel dich an mich."

„Aber…" 

„Kein aber!" Was tue ich hier? Selbstlosigkeit ist eine Sache, aber scheiße, sie will es, ich will es, wo ist das Problem? „Gute Nacht, Mia."

***

Ok, jetzt liege ich schon drei Stunden hier, Mia schläft und ich fasse immer noch nicht, warum ich ihr Angebot abgelehnt habe…an Schlaf ist definitiv nicht zu denken. Vielleicht sollte ich…

***

Hermine:

Hm, jetzt gebe ich schon seit 3 Stunden vor zu schlafen. Hmmm, was ist das…ach egal, was es ist, es gefällt mir.

„Draco, du bist wach? Nein, hör nicht auf mich zu streicheln, das gefällt mir."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, jedes mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, denke ich immer nur daran, was hätte passieren können…Hermine, was machst du? Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber wenn du dich SO auf mich legst, bekämpfst du meine Gedanken nicht gerade erfolgreich."

„Entspann dich…"

***

„Guten Morgen!"

„Na Prinzessin, gut geschlafen?"

„Hm…ja, aber es war nicht halb so gut, wie das, was ich vor dem Schlafen Gehen gemacht habe."

„Ach ja, na ja vielleicht sollten wir dann…öhm Luftballons aufblasen?"

„Gute Idee."

***

Harry und Ron warteten an dem Tag vergeblich auf Hermine und Draco, sie ließen sich weder zum Frühstück, Mittagessen noch Abendessen blicken, Ron macht sich sorgen, aber Harry dachte nur, dass Draco mittlerweile wahrscheinlich weiß, wofür sein kleines Geschenk gut war.

***

Sorry, dass ich ne Weile gebraucht hab, wusste nicht so recht, wie ich das Chappie schreiben sollte ohne die Altersfreigabe ändern zu müssen, aber ich glaube so ist es gut geworden.


	18. Abschied

Hallo Leutchen, so jetzt ist ja erst mal ein langes WE, da komme ich mal wieder zum Schreiben. Würde mich übrigens weiterhin über Reviews freuen :o) Wir begeben uns jetzt übrigens ins letzte Drittel der Story, ich verspreche nicht mehr so lange zu brauchen.

Kapitel 18 Abschied

Die letzten Dezembertage flogen dahin und der Januar kam unerbittlich. Und mit dem Januar kam auch Dracos Geburtstag näher. (A/N Keine Ahnung, wann der Geburtstag hat, falls ich jetzt also völlig falsch liege, mögt ihr mir verzeihen :o)

***

Draco:

„Hey Mia, heute ist unser letzter Tag zusammen, was willst du machen?" 

„Draco, bitte gehe nicht. Wir könnten doch einfach zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, der weiß bestimmt eine Lösung für unser Problem."

„Hör zu Mia, es gibt einfach keine Lösung für unser Problem, ich habe in 5 Tagen Geburtstag und werde alles verlieren. Ich will, dass meine letzten Tage ein Hammer sind, verstehst du, ich will nicht einsam und allein und ohne Freunde sterben. Ich will, dass man sich an mich erinnert, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich wahrscheinlich zu spät angefangen habe, mir Gedanken um Freunde zu machen, außer dir wird sich wohl niemand an mich erinnern wollen. Aber das reicht mir, solange ich glücklich sterbe. Nein bitte wein jetzt nicht. Lass uns rausgehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Gondelfahrt einlösen, ich meine, später werden wir dazu keine Zeit mehr haben. Ist das eine gute Idee?"

„Ja, Draco." Bitte wein doch nicht.

„Unter einer Bedingung, du hörst jetzt sofort mit heulen auf, ja?"

***

Hermine:

Wow, das ist ja wunderschön. Also diese romantische Idee kam garantiert nicht von Ron, aber von Ginny auch nicht, die ist viel zu sehr, wie Ron. Neville, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Ach, mir ist bloß grad aufgefallen, dass Neville eine richtig romantische Ader hat, das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Ginny hat einen guten Einfluss auf ihn."

„Woher weißt du, dass die Idee von Nev kommt?"

„Nun ja, du kennst Ron vielleicht nicht so gut wie ich, aber glaub mir, der ist alles andere als romantisch. Nach unserem fünften Jahr hatten wir einmal ein Date. Er hatte mir eine Eule geschickt, dass er mich abholen würde, um mit mir einen unvergesslichen Abend zu verleben. Nun ja, der Abend war unvergesslich, wenn auch anders, als ich es erwartet hatte. Wir waren bei einem Quidditch Spiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft, und damit wir auch den wahren Flair des Spiels in uns aufsaugen könnten, standen wir im Heimfanblock inmitten lauter alter Männer, die Butterbier bis zum Abwinken tranken und mit Hotdogs um sich warfen wann immer ein Tor erzielt wurde. Und um den Abend abzurunden, waren wir hinterher noch beim Fanclubtreffen. Ja, das ist Ron. Na ja Gin ist nicht ganz so schlimm, aber sie kommt eben vom selben Stamm also bleibt nur noch Nev übrig."

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Könntest du deinen Freunden sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich ihnen in den letzten Jahren angetan hab."

„Draco, ich glaube, sie würden sich mehr freuen, wenn du es selbst machen würdest."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich war noch nie gut im Entschuldigen. Außerdem möchte ich die Zeit jetzt lieber mit dir verbringen."

„OK Draco, du musst das wissen."

„Danke Mia."

***

Draco: (beim Abendessen)

Das wird schwerer als ich dachte. Aber ich darf James nicht im Stich lassen, es geht einfach nicht.

„Drakie-Po!" OK, schlimmer als Parkinson kann's ja zu Hause nicht werden.

„Was willst du?"

„Weißt du Drakie, du hast ja bald Geburtstag und ich dachte mir, ich könnte eine kleine Party für dich schmeißen, mit all unseren Freunden."

„Pansy, um gemeinsame Freunde zu haben, müsste es ein Wir geben! Außerdem glaube ich, dass für mich schon ne kleine Party gegeben wird." Ne kleine Todesparty. 

„Aber Drakie."

„Parkinson geh!" Na ja, vielleicht ist es besser, ICH gehe!

***

Hermine:

„Hey Mia, was ist mit  Draco los? Er sieht so bedrückt aus."

„Ach Ginny, ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erzählen, aber ich glaube, dass würde er mir nicht verzeihen. Du, vielleicht geh ich ihm lieber nach. Ich glaube, er braucht mich. Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns morgen. Ja? Kann ich morgen früh zu euch kommen? Ich glaube, ich kann dann wirklich Gesellschaft gebrauchen."

„Klar Mia, bring doch Draco mit." Liebend Gern, aber Draco muss da gerade ne Prophezeiung erfüllen.

„Ähm, na ja ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Nacht Süße."

***

„Draco! DRACO!!!" Oh nein, er wollte doch erst morgen früh losfliegen. „DRACO!"

„Mensch Mia, schrei doch nicht so, NOCH bin ich nicht taub."

„Oh Draco, ich dachte du hättest mich verlassen, ohne dich zu verabschieden."

„Schau mich an, Mia, das würde ich nie machen, hörst du mich!" Ich glaube, ich überstehe den morgigen Tag nicht… „Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich habe morgen einen langen Flug vor mir. Stopp Mia, wenn du heute nacht noch eine Träne weinst, dann schlaf ich in meinem eigenen Bett, und das wäre wirklich nicht gut, eigentlich eher ziemlich unpraktisch für das, was ich eigentlich noch vor dem Schlafengehen mit dir machen wollte."

„Draco Malfoy, wie bitte soll ich dieses schmutzige Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht deuten?"

„Hm, das wirst du schon selbst rausfinden müssen." Ja? Nichts lieber als das.

***

Draco:

Verzeih mir, dass ich dich nicht wecke, aber so ist es leichter für uns beide, glaub mir. 

***

Hermine:

„Guten Morgen Draco…DRACO?" Wo ist er denn nun schon wieder hin? NEIN, du darfst noch nicht weg sein. Du kannst mich nicht verlassen haben, ohne mir Leb Wohl zu sagen. Was ist das?

_Meine liebste Hermine_

_Ich weiß, du kannst nicht verstehen, wie ich einfach verschwinden konnte, ohne dir Leb Wohl zu sagen._

_Aber glaube mir, es ist besser so, nicht nur für mich, für uns beide. Mia, ich wollte dich noch wissen lassen, dass ich dich nie vergessen werde, wo immer mich mein Schicksal auch hinbringt. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet geliebt zu werden, was es bedeutet, wenn sich jemand um einen kümmert und sorgt, was es heißt Freunde zu haben, auf die man zählen kann und was es bedeutet selbst zu lieben. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich das nie könnte. Mir wurde schon früh beigebracht, dass ein Malfoy keine Gefühle haben darf. Ich habe lange daran geglaubt. Weißt du, als ich dich in unserem ersten Jahr zum ersten Mal sah, hab ich dich wirklich für hübsch gehalten, das war bevor ich wusste, dass deine Eltern Muggel sind. Ich wollte damals dein Freund sein. Als ich erfahren habe, von wem du abstammst, würde mir bewusst, dass dies unmöglich ist. Auch wenn ich dich oft schlecht behandelt habe und dir die Hölle auf Erden bereitet habe, so habe ich dich doch immer geliebt. Weißt du, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich Sch…wenn ich dieses Wort zu dir gesagt habe, einen Stich im Herzen verspürt habe, als hätte ich versucht nicht dir, sondern mir weh zu tun. Ich habe damals nicht gewusst, warum ich so reagiert habe, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du der Grund warst. Mia, verzeih mir, dass ich dir keine Zukunft bieten kann, dass ich jetzt nicht für dich da sein kann, während kleine salzige Tränen über deine Wangen laufen und du auf deiner Unterlippe kaust. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich jetzt nicht in den Arm nehmen kann. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, gegen mein Schicksal anzukämpfen…_

_Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun._

_Vergiss mich nicht allzu schnell._

_Dein Dich ewig liebender Draco._

_PS: Vergiss nicht, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Nev zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich mag sie wirklich. Schade, dass wir nie die Möglichkeit gehabt haben, Freunde zu werden!_

***

OK, das war's erst mal wieder. Und vergesst nicht zu Reviewen…


	19. Daheim

So, das wird das letzte Teenie-Kapitel :o)

Kapitel 19 Daheim

Draco:

Tja, jetzt geht's wohl heimwärts. Auch wenn ich mich auf Malfoy Manor wohl nie wie Zuhause gefüllt habe. Hogwarts war wohl doch das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, auch wenn ich das vor Dumbledore nie zugeben würde. Ob Hermine schon wach ist? Wahrscheinlich! Hoffentlich hasst sie mich jetzt nicht…Ich muss doch an James denken.

„Draco, wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du freiwillig kommen würdest. Hatte eigentlich schon gehofft, ich müsste erst dieses alte modrige Schloss stürmen um dich zu holen, na ja du hast es ja schon immer gewusst, wie du mir den Spaß verderben kannst."

„Wo ist James, Luci?" 

„Meinst du den kleinen Rotzlöffel, der mir schon zwei meiner Todestränke zerstört hat, weil er die Flaschen so schön fand und deswegen die Zaubertränke die Toilette runtergespült hat? Falls ja, der ist in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt." EINGESPERRT! „Ach Draco, wann lernst du endlich deine Gedanken zu kontrollieren."

Ach f*** dich doch, Luci. „Weißt du, das habe ich schon probiert, klappt leider nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe, aber deine Mutter steht mir da immer sehr hilfreich zur Seite." Igitt!!!

***

„James! Bist du hier?"

„DRACO!" Man hab ich das Krähen seiner Stimme vermisst. „Hab dich vermisst Draco."

„Ich dich auch kleiner. Warum haben sie dich eingesperrt? Hast du wieder was angestellt?"  
"Das Übliche, ich war einfach bloß da, ich muss nichts anstellen, um eingesperrt zu werden. Ich stand wahrscheinlich einfach bloß im Weg. Draco, kannst du mich nicht mit in deine Schule nehmen, ich will hier nicht bleiben und in die andere Familie will ich auch nicht zurück."

„Ach Kleiner, wenn ich könnte, würde ich das tun. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ne Runde fliegen gehen."

„Oh ja…"

***

„Draco, das macht Spaß, gleich noch mal. Ja, ja. Draco, von wem hast du eigentlich die Kette. Der Drache ist schön, der gefällt mir."

„Die hab ich von dem schönsten Mädchen, was man sich nur vorstellen kann."

„Magst du sie?" Mögen ist wohl etwas untertrieben Kleiner.

„Ja, ich mag sie sehr gern. Sehr, sehr gern."

„Oh, das ist schön. Warum heiratest du sie dann nicht, dann kannst du dir dieses schöne Mädchen den ganzen Tag anschauen, na ja und ich könnte dann bei euch wohnen. Wäre das nicht schön?" Bitte nicht James…

„James, ich glaube, es wird langsam kalt, lass uns reingehen"

***

„Ich will noch nicht schlafen gehen. Bitte erzähl mir noch eine Geschichte, Draco. Erzähl mir von deinem schönen Mädchen. Erzähl mir von Hogwarts, meinst du ich kann da später auch hingehen?"

„OK, ok, aber nur, wenn du dann wirklich schläfst. Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Hogwarts wird dir gefallen, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du auch an der Schule aufgenommen wirst. Du wirst in einem riesigen, alten Schloss wohnen, das an einem großen See liegt, in dem Ungeheuer hausen sollen."

„Hast du mal eins gesehen?"

„Nein, und wenn du mich fragst, hat sich die Schulleitung das nur ausgedacht, damit wir nur nicht zu nah an den verbotenen Wald gehen, denn da gibt es Ungeheuer, Feen und Wesen, die du dir nicht einmal in deinen Träumen vorstellen kannst. Aber, du bist dort sicher. Du wirst in eines der vier Häuser gewählt werden und viele Freunde finden. Aber das wirst du alles früh genug selbst rausfinden. Schlaf jetzt.

„Nein, du hast mir versprochen mir von dem Mädchen zu erzählen."

„Das Mädchen…sie ist wie eine Fee, sie hat lange braune gelockte Haare und rehbraune Augen und sie ist die beste Hexe, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Aber nimm dich vor ihr in Acht, sie ist eine verdammt gute Hexe. Einmal hat sie ihren besten Freund in eine Kröte verwandelt, als er versucht hatte sie zu küssen."

„Hat sie dich auch in eine Kröte verwandelt?"

„Nein, mich hat sie in einen anderen Menschen verwandelt."

„Du magst sie wirklich, oder?"

„Nein, ich liebe sie, und dich auch. Schläfst du jetzt oder muss ich dich auch erst in eine Kröte verwandeln."

„NEIN hihi, ich schlaf ja schon. Ich schlaf ja schon, und ich werde von deiner Fee träumen, gute Nacht Draco."

„Nacht mein Kleiner."

***

Ja, ich weiß, ist sehr kurz, aber ich brauchte eine thematische Abgrenzung zum nächsten Chappie. Bis morgen.


	20. Verschwörung

Guten Morgen…Ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel war kurz und ich glaube, das hier wird jetzt auch etwas kürzer, dafür gibt's danach ein richtig langes, versprochen.

Kapitel 20 Verschwörung

Hermine:

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich sitze rum und bemitleide mich selbst. Ich werfe Draco vor, dass er sich nicht gegen sein Schicksal wehrt, aber was mache ich denn? Bin ich in irgendeiner Weise besser? Warum stehe ich ihm nicht bei. Ich bin verdammt noch mal die beste Hexe hier, die Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gesehen hat! Ich glaube, ich sollte Harry mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.

***

„HERMINE GRANGER, was machst du hier? Du befindest dich im Schlafsaal der Jungen, und dir als Schulsprecherin müsste es sehr wohl bekannt sein, dass du hier rein gar nichts zu suchen hast." Scheiße, ich hab aber auch ein Glück.

„Ähm Harry, hey, schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?" Toll, toll, toll, das beweist mal wieder wie toll du mit unvorhergesehenen Situationen klar kommst, Mia.

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was hier los ist, denn du bist garantiert nicht gekommen um mit mir über das Wetter zu reden, denn draußen ist es Stockduster und es regnet, also was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen?"

„Ich ähm…na ja…ich dachte, ähm, vielleicht…na ja kannst du mir deinen Besen ausleihen?"

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob du das schon wusstest, aber wenn man sich etwas ausleihen will, fragt man für gewöhnlich vorher." Na, als ob ich das nicht wüsste, wonach sieht das hier denn aus, was ich mache? „Und außerdem, du fliegst…na ja…du bist nicht gerade die Beste im Fliegen, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken."

„Harry, bitte, ich brauch ihn wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass mir einer der Schulbesen weiterhelfen kann, bitte nur dieses eine Mal."

„Warum fragst du nicht Draco, der hilft dir bestimmt gerne. Wo war er eigentlich heute den ganzen Tag, hab ihn bei keiner Mahlzeit gesehen?" Nicht heulen, Mia, nicht heulen, du bist ganz tapfer…doch heulen!

„Oh Harry, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter…"

„Shhh, was ist denn los, habt ihr euch gestritten. Hey, das wird schon wieder, ihr habt doch schon schlimmeres als einen Streit überstanden."

„Wenn's denn so einfach wäre. Harry, ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen, aber ich brauche deinen Besen." 

„OK, dann mach ich dir einen Vorschlag, ich gebe dir meinen Besen, und du erzählst mir was passiert ist. Und Hermine, die Wahrheit bitte, du warst noch nie gut im Lügen, denn jedes Mal wenn du dir eine Ausrede überlegst, die wirklich allem anderen als der Wahrheit entspricht, dann bildet sich so eine kleine Falte, direkt auf deiner Stirn, so wie gerade eben."

„Und ich hab keine andere Chance an deinen Besen zu kommen?"

„Keine andere. Und jetzt schieß los, Lavender weiß, dass wir beide allein hier drin sind…"

„Lavender?"

„Lange Geschichte."

„Ist gut, Harry versprichst du mir, mit niemandem darüber zu reden, was ich dir jetzt erzähle?"

„Nein, das tu ich nicht, denn wenn du deine Erklärung schon so einleitest, bin ich mir sicher, du hast vor, dich in irgendeine Gefahr zu geben, und wer soll dich denn retten, wenn ich niemandem davon erzählen darf?" Klapser!

„Also…"

***

„Hermine, du kannst nicht allein dahin fliegen, du würdest höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal bis Malfoy Manor kommen, geschweige denn diesen verrückten davon abhalten Draco umzubringen."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ach so Harry, da ist noch etwas, Draco hatte mich gebeten euch noch etwas auszurichten."

„Wahrscheinlich, dass wir auf dich aufpassen sollen und jeden Schritt von dir bewachen sollen, bloß damit du keine Dummheiten machst."

„Haha, wie witzig Harry, nein, er wollte sich für die letzten 6 Jahre entschuldigen und bereut es, dass er nie die Möglichkeit gehabt hat, mit uns allen so richtig befreundet gewesen zu sein."

„Dieser Malfoy ist dümmer als ich dachte."

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir mit deinem Besen eins überziehe." Wie konnte er nur???

„Hermine, reg dich ab. Ich meinte damit lediglich, dass Draco wissen müsste, dass er längst bei uns aufgenommen wurde. Wir haben ihn akzeptiert, verstehst du, er hat sich nämlich schon bei uns entschuldigt, auf seine Weise eben, er hat auf dich aufgepasst und sich um dich gesorgt und er hat dich glücklich gemacht, mehr brauchen wir nicht, um zu wissen, dass er sich geändert hat. Na ja und wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir ja irgendwann mal richtig Freunde."

„Harry, danke, das würde ihm sicherlich viel bedeuten. Aber du hast doch gehört, was ich gesagt hab, es gibt keine Zukunft für ihn."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, du gehst jetzt in dein Quartier und legst dich schlafen, verstanden und ich rede mit den anderen."

„Kann ich nicht bei euch schlafen? So wie in alten Zeiten?"

„Klar, ich denke schon, dass Ginny mal eine Nacht auf Nev verzichten kann um bei dir zu bleiben."

***

„Hey Mia, schau nicht so traurig, den Jungs fällt schon was ein, keine Sorge, ist es nicht schön mal wieder im Gryffindorturm zu sein? Lass uns noch ein wenig quatschen vorm Schlafengehen."

„Ja, aber ich glaube, ich brauch erst mal ne Dusche. Bin gleich zurück, Ginny."

***

„Accio Pyjama."

„Mia, hör auf so besorgt drein zu schauen, vertrau Harry, Ron und Nev. Die lassen dich nicht im Stich und ich auch nicht."

„Ginny, das würde Neville nie erlauben. „

„Nun ja, er hat die Wahl uns mitzunehmen und über jeden unserer Schritte Bescheid zu wissen oder er lässt uns zurück, und wir beiden folgen den Männern heimlich. Ich glaube, da nimmt er uns doch lieber gleich mit. So, und jetzt noch mal zu Draco, er hat sich wirklich geändert, oder?" Das hat er!

„Willst du seinen Abschiedsbrief lesen?" Ich glaube, er hat nichts dagegen…

„Oh Mia, das ist ja wundervoll. Er ist es wirklich wert, dass man um ihn kämpft, genauso, wie mein Neville."

„Hat er dir eigentlich mittlerweile erzählt, was es nun mit Draco auf sich hatte, ich meine woher Draco wusste, dass Nev dich mochte."

„Er weigert sich immer noch, mir etwas zu erzählen. So, lass uns jetzt schlafen, ich bin sicher, wir werden unsere Kraft morgen brauchen. Schlaf gut, Mia."

„Du auch, Gin."

***

Hab mich entschieden die nächsten zwei Kapitel zusammen zu ziehen, wird also ein längeres werden…noch 4 Kapitel…


	21. Now the end is near and so I face the fi

DADADADA Trommelwirbel…

Es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung.

Kapitel 21 Now the end is near and so I face the final curtain

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors ging, fand sie drei schlafende junge Männer vor.

„AUFWACHEN!"

„Mia, wir sind gerade mal vor einer Stunde ins Bett gegangen, lass uns schlafen."

„Aber was ist mit Draco?"

„Das erklären wir dir später, weck uns heute Nachmittag, damit wir den Plan besprechen können."

***

„Ich fasse es nicht, die schlafen, Draco hat in 3 Tagen Geburtstag und die drei schlafen. Ginny sag doch auch mal was."

„Sie…gähn…werden schon wissen…gähn, was sie tun."

„Ich halte das nicht aus, ich geh in die Bibliothek und versuche noch ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche zu lernen."

***

„Na, haben sich die Herren endlich dazu bequemt aufzustehen?" Ich fasse es nicht, da verlässt man sich einmal auf Harry, ich könnte wahrscheinlich schon bei Draco sein.

„Mia, komm wieder runter. Wir waren die ganze Nacht wach, um uns einen Plan zu überlegen, also wirst du dich jetzt zu uns setzen und uns zuhören?"

„Na ja…"

„SETZ DICH!" Hey Ron, ich bin nicht taub…

„Hör zu, Ginny du auch! Da wir ja mal annehmen, dass ihr dabei sein wollt."

„Sehr richtig Harry."

„Also, wir haben uns das so überlegt…

…alles klar. Und jetzt packt eure Sachen, so wenig Gepäck wie möglich und denkt dran, zaubert eure Sachen wasserabweisend, ich glaube nämlich, dass der Regen noch anhalten wird. Wir treffen uns dann beim Essen."

***

Draco:

„In etwas mehr als 3 Tagen werde ich mein Ziel erricht haben. Die Macht ist mein, MEIN, MIR ALLEIN!"

„Hey Luci, wir wissen es langsam, warum bringen wir es also nicht gleich hinter uns."

„Dummerchen, du weißt genau, dass dein Blut noch nicht reif ist, und du willst doch nicht umsonst sterben, oder? So und nun zu dem interessanten Teil, nichts darf schief gehen, hast du mich verstanden."

„Bevor wir den Ablauf besprechen, will ich erst wissen, was aus James wird, sonst mache ich gar nichts."

„Ach der kleine Rotzlöffel, du kannst frei über ihn verfügen. Aber wenn es nach mir geht…ich hab da im Keller noch ein wenig Folterspielzeug gefunden, vielleicht hast du ja Lust…egal, was das angeht, muss ich sagen, hatte dein Vater wirklich Geschmack."

„Ich will James wegbringen."

„Vergiss es, da kommst du ja nie wieder."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir zählt mein Wort noch etwas. Außerdem, warum sollte ich abhauen, du findest mich doch eh oder?"

„Du hast 8 Stunden! Wenn du dann nicht zurück bist, werde ich euch suchen, und glaube mir, ich werde euch finden. James hat übrigens etwas von einem Mädchen erzählt, das du magst, du willst doch nicht das ihr etwas geschieht?"

„Keine Sorge, ich werde pünktlich zurück sein."

***

„James beeil dich, zieh dir was an, wir müssen weg." 

„Ich will bei dir bleiben, Draco."

„Das geht nicht, ich bring dich wohin, wo es ganz schön ist, das verspreche ich dir. Die Familie ist ganz nett."

„Aber ich will doch bei dir bleiben, ich will mit dir und dem schönen Mädchen zusammen wohnen."

„James, bitte mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ist, dir wird es ganz sicher gefallen und du wirst mich bald vergessen haben. Du wirst eine wunderbare Kindheit dort verleben. Glaub es mir."

„Aber ich will dich nicht vergessen…"

„Du bist doch ein großer Junge, und große Jungen weinen nicht. Und ich sag dir eins, wenn du mich nicht vergessen willst, brauchst du mich auch nicht vergessen. Weißt du, dass du bei der Familie jeden Tag Eiskrem essen kannst, wenn du das willst, sie haben auch einen großen Garten, wo du spielen kannst und einen Hund."

„Wirklich? Einen Hund? Das ist fein."

„Ja, einen ganz großen Hund, und der passt dann auf dich auf. Komm, wir nehmen den Besen, du willst doch fliegen oder?"

„Toll!"

***

_1 Tag später_

Hermine:

„Seid ihr bereit? Das wird ein verdammt langer Flug, habt ihr alle eure Zauberstäbe dabei? Handschuhe? Mützen? Schals? Warm angezogen? Proviant?..."

„Harry, hör endlich auf, wir haben an alles gedacht. Lass uns losfliegen. Ich bin bereit."

„OK Ron, was ist mit euch. Nev alles ok?"

„Kann losgehen."

„Ginny, Mia?"

„Wir sind bereit." Draco, ich lasse dich nicht allein. WIR lassen dich nicht allein.

„Dann wollen wir diesem Lucifer mal richtig aufmischen."

***

Draco:

„Haben sie meinen Brief erhalten, indem ich Ihnen alles erklärt habe."

„Ja, Mister Malfoy, und wir unterstützen sie sehr gerne. Ist das James? Er ist ein hübscher Junge. Wissen Sie, wir haben uns immer einen Sohn gewünscht, aber der Wunsch ist und verwehrt geblieben."

„Ja, er ist ein sehr liebes Kind, er ist kurz vor London eingeschlafen. Bitte geben Sie auf ihn Acht. Ich muss wieder los, ich hab nicht soviel Zeit."

„Wir wünschen Ihnen einen guten Flug. Aber wollen sie sich nicht noch von James verabschieden? Ich kann ihn wecken."

„Nein besser nicht. Er versteht es nicht, warum ich ihn allein lasse. Sagen sie ihm, dass ich ihn sehr liebe. Leben sie wohl."

„Sie auch Mister Malfoy, vielleicht wendet sich ja alles noch zum Besten."

***

Hermine:

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist? Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir uns verdammt noch mal verflogen haben."

„Mia, beruhig dich, sonst setze ich dir hier irgendwo im Wald aus. Und zu deiner Information, wir haben uns NICHT verflogen. Dort vorn liegt Malfoy Manor. Ihr wisst alle, was ihr zu tun habt. Hermine, ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht leicht für dich, aber du musst dich unbedingt an den Plan halten. Und vergiss nicht, das Schlimmste, was du tun kannst, ist diesem Verrückten zu zeigen, was du für Draco empfindest. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Harry."

***

Draco:

„Ich wusste doch, dass du zurückkommst. Übrigens Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du die kleine Nervensäge losgeworden bist, hast ja lang genug gebraucht. Und was wirst du morgen tun, es ist schließlich dein letzter Tag, den du auf dieser Erde wandelst? Das Angebot mit der Folterkammer steht übrigens noch."

„Du bist pervers, Luci."

„Jepp, und weißt du was, ich steh dazu."

„Du ekelst mich an." Der Typ ist definitiv nicht ausgelastet. Ich hätte meiner Mutter doch etwas mehr Geschmack zugetraut. Sie ist trotz allem immer noch eine Malfoy.

„Oh, sie hat Geschmack, sie beteuert immer wieder wie gut ich schmecke." Ich glaub, ich muss mich gleich übergeben.

***

„Pssssst Draco. Draco, verdammt noch mal, bequem deinen Malfoyarsch hoch!" Was hat das zu bedeuten? „Malfoy!"

„Harry? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Verdammt noch mal, mach endlich das Fenster auf!"

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier, ich hab Mia doch gesagt, dass sie sich hier raus halten soll."

„Du solltest sie mittlerweile besser kennen, oder? Hör zu, ich kann nicht lange bleiben, ist zu gefährlich. Ich bin hier, um dich einzuweihen."

„Stopp, stopp, stopp, heißt das MIA ist auch hier???"

„Draco, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, hätten wir Ginny und sie in Hogwarts gelassen, wären sie jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo im schottischen Hochmoor, weil sie uns heimlich hinterher geflogen wären und sich dabei mörderisch verflogen hätten…vorausgesetzt, sie wären überhaupt soweit gekommen, ich nehme an, du hast Hermine schon einmal fliegen sehen? Wir haben doppelt so lange hierher gebraucht, wie es normalerweise gedauert hätte, weil Mia 3 Mal vom Besen gefallen ist, 2 Tannen und mitgenommen hat und einer Taube den Schock fürs Leben verpasst hat. Aber, das können wir dir später erzählen. Also pass auf, wir haben uns die ganze Sache so gedacht…

***

„Geht's ihm gut? Harry, sag es mir, geht's ihm gut?"

„Mia, würdest du mich bitte erst mal landen lassen? Danke. Ja, es geht ihm gut. Er hat mir gesagt, wo wir uns heute Nacht verstecken können, ohne, dass uns jemand findet. Ach Hermine, ich soll dir sagen, dass er dir sehr dankbar ist, auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher ist, ob das ganze eine gute Idee war." 

„Oh." Mehr nicht?

„Schau mich nicht so an." Harry, warum verdammt noch mal grinst du so blöd? „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Malfoy das mal sagen hören würde, aber ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er dich über alles liebt. Hey, weißt du, dass du seit 2 Tagen das erste mal wieder lächelst?"

„Danke Harry."

„Ok, wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich in unser Versteck begeben, wer weiß, wann unsere Gäste auftauchen werden. Folgt mir. Draco hat gesagt, dass es im Garten einen alten Schuppen gibt, der seit Jahren nicht benutzt wurde, aber dass ist noch nicht alles, es soll dort einen unterirdischen Tunnel zum Haus geben, der könnte sich als nützlich erweisen."

***

„Man hab ich einen Hunger."

„Ron, wann hast du mal keinen Hunger?"

„Haha Schwesterchen, schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass wir hier sterben könnten? Und wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann will ich das ganz bestimmt nicht mit leerem Magen tun. Mia, hast du vielleicht noch etwas?"

„Na ja, die Thunfisch-Sandwiches, sind tiefgefroren, aber wenn du dran lutschst, müsste es gehen."

„Hat denn hier niemand an die Verpflegung gedacht?"

***

Draco:

Ich habe die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, mich auf meinen Tod vorzubereiten und eigentlich nie in Betracht gezogen mich zu wehren. Aber Hermine hat von Anfang an dagegen gekämpft und sogar meine einstigen Feinde kämpfen für mich. Vielleicht funktioniert Harrys Plan ja wirklich, vielleicht gibt es eine Zukunft für mich, für mich und Hermine.

***

In dieser Nacht träumte Draco wieder von dem Haus mit dem schönen Garten. Die Frau saß jetzt nicht auf der Terrasse, sondern spielte mit ihrer Tochter im Gras, sie flochten Blumenkränze. Die beiden Jungen tobten mit einem großen zottigen Hund herum und wälzten sich bald mit ihm im Sand, schwammen bald mit ihm im Teich und am Ende konnte man kaum noch unterscheiden, wer Hund und wer Kind war.

***

OK, seid ihr auch so gespannt auf Harrys Plan, wie ich? Würde mich natürlich auch wieder über Reviews freuen.


	22. Prophezeiungen erfüllen sich

Hallöchen, ich würde ganz gern noch die 50er Grenze bei den Reviews überschreiten, bevor die Story endet… OK, alle bereit für die Entscheidung?

Kapitel 22 Die Prophezeiungen erfüllen sich

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages war der Himmel wolkenverhangen. Kein Vogel flog durch die Lüfte und nur ein leiser Wind pfiff um die Bäume. Neville war der erste, der erwachte. Lächelt blickte er auf Ginny herab, die wenig später die Augen öffnete. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass alles auch wirklich so laufen würde, wie sie sich das ausgerechnet hatten. Aber am meisten sorgte er sich um Ginny und Hermine. Beide sollten nicht hier sein, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.

„Hey Nev, hör auf dir Gedanken um uns zu machen, wir sind doch große Mädchen und können auf uns aufpassen."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Neville Longbottom, nimm das sofort zurück, oder du wirst die nächsten 4 Wochen jede Nacht allein in deinem Bett verbringen."

„Autsch, ok, ich habe nichts gedacht, Süße. Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ihr großartige Hexen seid, aber mir wäre weitaus wohler zumute, wenn ich wüsste, dass ihr sicher und wohlbehütet in Hogwarts wärt."

„Nev, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Es muss einfach."

„Ginny, wenn wir das hier überstanden haben…na ja…du weißt, ich mag dich wirklich…schon lange…könntest…na ja könntest du dir vorstellen…na ja längerfristig mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

„Neville, nur unter einer Bedingung."

„Aber Ginny…"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden, nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mir auch einen Finger an die Hand steckst."

„Komm her in meine Arme, ich glaube, das mit dem Ring lässt sich machen."

„Hey Nev, ich finde es zwar toll, dass meine Schwester endlich den Mann ihres Lebens gefunden hat, aber könntet ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht vielleicht auf später verschieben, wir müssen noch die dunklen Mächte bekämpfen, da werdet ihr alle Kräfte brauchen." Ron war gar nicht so begeistert davon, dass Ginny sich Neville so bedingungslos hingab.

„Pssst, seid endlich still, ich glaube, da draußen passiert etwas."

„Scheiße Harry, was ist das? Das müssen etwa 50 Todesser sein."

„Heiliger Merlin, mit so vielen habe ich nicht wirklich gerechnet. Ich glaube, ich werde wirklich mit leerem Magen sterben."

„Ron, hier wird niemand sterben, solange ich es verhindern kann. Versteckt euch.

***

46 Todesser mit Lucius Malfoy an der Spitze marschierten geschlossen auf das schlossartige Haus zu. Lucius' Gesicht war blass und sein Mund schien eine einzige harte Linie zu sein, seine Augen ausdruckslos, aber entschlossen. Direkt hinter ihm lief eine vermummte Gestalt, bei deren Gestalt Harrys Narbe furchtbar zu schmerzen begann. Er schien Harrys Nähe zu spüren, denn seine Augen spähten in Richtung Schuppen, doch Harry reagierte schnell und verbannte alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Die vermummte Gestalt richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Haus.

„Das war knapp…"

„Schätze, der große Kampf beginnt."

„Ja, es ist wohl an der Zeit, uns davon zu überzeugen, ob die unterirdischen Gänge zum Haus wirklich noch passierbar sind. Lasst uns gehen."

„Harry, bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird?"

„Nein, aber ich habe immer noch Hoffnung, und das ist doch schon eine ganze Menge oder?"

***

„Hallo Luci, du scheinst dich ja in MEINEM Haus, mit MEINER Frau und MEINEN Kindern wunderbar zu amüsieren."

„LUCIUS!"  
"Überrascht? Du hast dich doch immer damit gebrüstet, deine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Ich muss schon sagen, momentan versagst du kläglich."

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Weißt du das nicht? Man, du bist dümmer als ich dachte, ich habe übrigens einen Freund mitgebracht. Ich denke, du hast schon von ihm gehört."

„VOLDIE lange nicht gesehen? Wie geht's dir denn so? Soll ich Tee servieren?"

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß Luci und wag es nicht noch einmal unseren dunklen Herrscher zu beleidigen."

„Ja, ja, ja echauffier dich nicht, Lucius, du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen."

„Heißt das, du forderst uns zum Kampf heraus?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, zunächst würde ich euch die Chance geben, euch zu ergeben, vor mir auf die Knie zu fallen, meine Schuhe zu küssen und mich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Da ich aber annehme, dass ihr dazu keine Lust habt, wird es wohl doch zu einem Kampf kommen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück auf dem Quidditchfeld hinterm Haus, bis dahin können die Herren gerne als Gäste im Haus verweilen."

„Lucifer, hör auf uns für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich weiß, was du mit Draco vorhast. Aber ich sage dir eins, den dunklen Herrscher wirst du nicht stürzen. Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."

„Aber Lucius, wir können doch über alles reden. Wir können uns die Macht teilen, was hältst du davon?"

***

„Wir müssen uns direkt im Keller des Hauses befinden."

„Meinst du, wir schaffen es noch rechtzeitig."

„Mia, hab Vertrauen in das Gute. Hab Vertrauen in UNS, nur so haben wir eine Chance."

„Warum warten wir nicht einfach, bis die da oben sich die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben?"

„Ron, du vergisst die Prophezeiung. Luci und Dracos Vater mögen sterben, aber Voldemort wird am Ende übrig bleiben. Und ich bezweifle, dass Luci einfach mal so 50 Todessern das Lebenslicht ausbläst. Also lasst uns weiter gehen. Außerdem können wir Draco da oben nicht allein lassen."

***

„DRACO!"

„Ja, Vater."

„Komm her Draco." – „Nein Draco, du bleibst hier bei mir, wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen. Ich habe dein Versprechen."

„Ha, seit wann bedeutet das Versprechen eines Malfoys etwas! Draco, komm zu mir, du weißt, wem du zur Treue verpflichtet bist."

„Draco, du wirst nicht zu ihm gehen, deine Zeit wird bald gekommen sein." Mit diesen Worten zog Luci Draco an sich. Doch schon im nächsten Moment flogen Blitze durch den Raum.

„CRUCIO!"

„AHHH"

„NEIN"

„DRACO!" 

Draco lag am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch es blieb keine Zeit sich um ihn zu kümmern, denn mit diesem Fluch schien der Kampf eröffnet. Lucius, der eigentlich Luci treffen wollte, war kurz geschockt, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit reichte allerdings aus.

„Avada Kedavra!" Mit einem letzten Schrei fiel Lucius leblos zu Boden. Luci schien dies Auftrieb zu geben. Er erledigte 16 Todesser auf einmal, bevor Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und ihn ohne Worte auf Lucifer richtete. Angst stand in dessen Augen, so, als ob er wüsste, dass sein Ende naht. Seine Augenlider flatterten leicht, aber seine Augen selbst blieben ausdruckslos, wichen aber bald einer Fassungslosigkeit, als ob ihm erst in diesem Moment klar werden würde, dass er verloren hatte, dass die das Ende sein würde. Und plötzlich sank er zu Boden. Voldemort hatte ihn ohne Worte getötet. Und genau das machte Harry, der in diesem Moment den Raum betreten hatte, Angst. Voldemort schien seine Anwesenheit sofort zu bemerken. Er drehte seine Gesicht, was nicht mehr als eine Fratze war, zu Harry. Die Hautlappen, die früher einmal seine Lippen darstellten, verzogen sich verächtlich.

„So trifft man sich wieder Potter. Endlich ist der Tag meiner Rache gekommen. Du hast das hier aus mir gemacht, aber heute werde ich mich endlich rächen können. HAHAHA!" Sein hässliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum und eine Gänsehaut überkam Harry, wohlwissend, dass die Entscheidung über sein Leben oder seinen Tod in wenigen Sekunden gefällt werden konnte.

***

Draco krümmte sich noch immer am Boden, kroch aber langsam und unsicher in eine düstere Ecke, wo sein Zauberstab hingeflogen war, als er zu Boden ging. Hermine beobachtet ihn mit bangen Augen, aber er lebte, und das war das, was zählte. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete sich auf. Im nächsten Moment sprühten Blitze aus seinem Zauberstab Richtung Hermine. Hinter ihr ging ein Todesser bewusstlos zu Boden, doch schon im nächsten Moment lag auch Draco schon wieder am Boden, 3 Crucio-Flüche auf einmal hatten ihn getroffen. 

***

An die nächsten Minuten hatten weder Ginny, noch Hermine später kaum Erinnerungen. Sie sahen, wie sich Harry und Voldemort, für ihren letzten Kampf gewappnet, gegenüber standen. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, als plötzlich hinter Voldemort ein Tür aufsprang und Dumbledore, gefolgt von Neville, Snape, Moody, Tonks und McGonagall den Raum betraten. Voldemort, kurz abgelenkt, gab Harry somit die Möglichkeit zum Angriff. Aber Harry versuchte es gar nicht erst mit Zaubersprüchen, die ihn früher oder später nach Azkaban bringen würden. Er war sich sowieso sicher, dass er bei Voldemort mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen keine Chance haben würde. Während Neville, Dumbledore, Tonks, McGonagall, Snape und Moody die Todesser in Schach hielten, bis die ersten Auroren eintrafen, ging Harry mit blanken Augen auf Voldemort zu. In seinen Augen stand kein Hass, in seinen Augen stand etwas anderes. Auch sein Körper schien von diesem Gefühl durchströmt zu werden. Von Harrys Herz strömte eine Wärme aus, die den Raum um ihn herum hell erleuchten ließen. Voldemort war wie geblendet, seine Augen konnten diesem Licht nicht standhalten und auch sein Körper war auf soviel Wärme nicht eingestellt. Das Gefühl, was von Harry ausging schien ihn von innen her zu verbrennen. Harry schritt näher auf Voldemort zu. Harry hörte nicht die Schreie der Lehrer, das Weinen von Hermine und das schmerzhafte Grunzen von Voldemort, in seinem Inneren hörte er Gelächter, er hörte seine Elter, wie sie lachten, wie sie sich neckten, hörten die Glocken schlagen, an ihrem Hochzeitstag, hörte Sirius Lachen, während er James den Trauring für Lily gab, sah die Weasleys im Fuchsbau, Hermine, wie sie sich lachend mit Draco im Schnee wälzte. All dies konnte Voldemort nicht ertragen. Seine unendliche Macht, war auf Angst, Schrecken und Furcht aufgebaut. Niemals wurde er mit solcher Liebe konfrontiert, die Harry in seinem kurzen Leben erfahren hatte und miterleben durfte. Die Wärme fraß sich durch seinen Körper bis zu seinem Herz und noch während er zusammenbrach, tränkte auch schon schwarzes Blut seinen Umhang. Aus sämtlichen Körperöffnungen schien es zu kommen, aus seinen Ohren, seiner Nase, selbst aus seinen Augen blutete er. Dann plötzlich waren die Auroren da, und Harry brach bewusstlos zusammen.

***

„Draco, wach auf, wir haben alles überstanden, wach doch bitte auch. Draco!"

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn sie jetzt mit uns kommen würden. Ich fürchte wir können momentan nichts für Mister Malfoy tun."

„Aber er lebt, ich weiß es, ich spüre es, sein Herz schlägt doch noch, Professor Dumbledore…" Aber auch Hermine wurde von ihrer Erschöpfung eingeholt. Tagelanges Bangen um Draco, der lange Flug, der mangelnde Schlaf und schließlich der letzte Kampf hatten an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Sie ließ sich neben Draco nieder, als würde sie sich auf ihr Sterbebett legen und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf…

***

So, Voldie, Luci und Lucius sind tot, aber was wird aus Hermine und Draco? So, wer sich jetzt fragt, wieso denn beide Prophezeiungen erfüllt sind: also Harry hat Voldie getötet, das ist ja klar, aber was hat Draco damit zu tun? Eigentlich ganz einfach, wäre Luci nicht so versessen darauf gewesen, die Macht mit Dracos Hilfe an sich zu reißen, wären sich Harry und Voldie wohl nie unter diesen Umständen begegnet, und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre die ganze Sache dann anders ausgegangen. Naja und die Sache mit Dracos Blut…das kommt später noch mal.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	23. Prüfungen

OK, ich stelle mich mal der Kritik.

@ TheSnitch: Ehrlich gesagt haben mir die ersten Kapitel auch besser gefallen, wo beide noch wirklich alles getan haben, um dem anderen das Leben schwer zu machen, aber letztendlich, wird es ja auch wieder so werden (na ja zumindest werden sie sich regelmäßig necken)…ich glaube nicht, dass sich beide so extrem ändern können, um auf die Sticheleien zu verzichten. Ich dachte bloß, das es nicht sonderlich angebracht wäre, ihnen die letzten Tage miteinander so mit Sticheleinen zu vermiesen…

@beckymalfoy: Ich fand den Kampf lang genug ehrlich gesagt, es hat mir nicht sonderlich viel Spaß gemacht den zu schreiben, ich schreibe lieber Dialoge. Na ja und wenn er zu langweilig war, dann tut's mir leid, aber ändern werde ich daran nichts mehr…ich hatte nämlich vor meinem Plot treu zu bleiben. Hoffe, du liest das Ende trotzdem noch.

@all the others: Danke für das liebe Feedback. Ihr habt mir echt den Tag damit versüßt *grins* Nein ehrlich, freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich Emails mit Reviews bekomme. Thanks a lot! (Gott, das klingt ja wie eine Grabrede, dabei ist das hier noch nicht mal das letzte Kapitel – es wird noch 1 und vielleicht einen Epilog geben)

OK, ich stopf der Labertasche in mir jetzt mal das Maul und schreibe weiter :o)

Kapitel 23 Prüfungen

Hogwarts lag noch immer in einem Mantel aus Schnee. Schüler stürmten eilig Treppen auf und ab, war es doch der erste Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien, und wollte doch keiner zu spät zum Unterricht kommen.

Obwohl die meisten Schüler erst seit 2 Tagen wieder im Schloss waren, wusste jeder, was Draco Malfoy passiert war, zumindest glaubte es jeder zu wissen, denn es waren etwa 20 verschiedene Geschichten in Umlauf. Einige besagten Draco sei tot, gestorben für Lord Voldemort, andere bestanden darauf, dass Draco Harry zu einem Kampf herausgefordert, ihn nach Malfoy Manor gelockt und dort dem dunklen Herrscher in die Arme getrieben hatte. Draco, der sich jetzt für den Niedergang seines Herrschers schämt, sei daraufhin nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt…

Harry wurde gefeiert wie eh und je und kaum einer bemerkte die dunkeln Schatten unter seinen Augen, und überhaupt, Harry wollte zu der ganzen Voldemort-Sache keine Stellung nehmen. Er hatte nicht die erhoffte tiefe Genugtuung verspürt, als er realisierte, dass Lord Voldemort endlich tot war, er hatte keine Genugtuung gespürt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Eltern und Sirius und Dutzende andere arme Seelen gerächt hatte, er hatte sich nur leer gefühlt und niemand konnte ihm in den Stunden danach helfen. Er war im Krankenhausflügel aufgewacht und hatte sich heimlich in die Eulerei zu Hedwig gestohlen, dort hatte er Stunden gesessen und nachgedacht, bis seine Glieder steif vor Kälte waren. Erst dann erinnerte er sich an seine Freunde und die Besorgnis, die er dann verspürte erfüllte ihn völlig. Er erfuhr, dass es Ron, Neville und Ginny gut ging.

Hermine allerdings war kaum ansprechbar und er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie die Dinge um sich herum wahrnahm. Sie saß einfach nur da, saß an Dracos Bett und hoffte, betete und wünschte, dass er erwachen würde. Sie redete und aß kaum, letzteres tat sie nur, weil Poppy ihr gedroht hatte, sie ebenfalls in ein Bett zu verfrachten und zwar weit weg von Draco. Harry versuchte, so gut es ging für sie da zu sein, und er wusste, dass sie ihm, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, dafür dankbar war.

2 Wochen waren seit der „Erlösung", wie das Ereignis über das man aufgrund immer weiter variierender Gerüchte immer weniger wusste, vergangen, aber an Dracos Zustand hatte sich nichts geändert. Hermine wurde vom Unterricht befreit. Und es machte ihr nichts aus, Hermine Granger, die lieber Professor Snapes Bettpfanne sauber machen würde, als freiwillig den Unterricht zu verpassen, machte es nichts aus. Sie war in einen Zustand tiefster Depression und Gleichgültigkeit gefallen. Und genau das machte Harry Angst, auch er machte sich Sorgen um Draco, aber er konnte nicht zusehen, wie Hermine jeden Tag Stunde um Stunde an seinem Bett saß und sich selbst völlig vergaß.

„Ron, wir müssen etwas unternehmen, so kann das nicht weitergehen, sie macht sich noch kaputt."

„Ja ich weiß, hab schon mit Ginny drüber geredet, aber sie kommt bei ihr auch nicht durch. Schätze da kann man nichts machen."

„Hey Ron, sag mal hast du Scheiße im Hirn, natürlich kann man was machen, man muss einfach was machen können. WIR müssen einfach was machen können, unsere beste Freundin ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, aufgefressen von Angst, Leid, Sorge und Selbstvorwürfen. Erzähl mir also nichts, dass man da nichts tun kann. Wir sind es ihr verdammt noch mal schuldig, etwas zu tun!"

„Ey, komm wieder runter ja? Hab ja schon verstanden, was du sagen wolltest. Also, was schlägst du vor? Oy, ich hab eine Idee, wir könnten mir ihr zu einem Quidditchspiel gehen, Dumbledore würde es sicher erlauben, unter den gegebenen Umständen und Dad kommt doch immer an Karten ran."

„Ähm Ron, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber mit dieser Idee hast du schon mal den Vogel abgeschossen, lassen wir ihn diesmal am Leben ja?"

„War ja nur ein Vorschlag."

„Hey, jetzt sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Ich glaub übrigens, ich hab eine Idee."

***

„Meinst du, das klappt? Sie ist zwar immer noch Hermine Granger, aber meinst du, sie beißt an? Immerhin ist ihr alles egal."

„Hör zu, wenn das nicht klappt, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter." (A/N: well, scheint so, als bräuchte ich dringend ne zündende Idee, ich geh erst mal spazieren)

„Ok, lass uns also zu Dumbledore gehen."

***

„Miss Granger, hätten sie einen Augenblick Zeit, ich würde sie gern sprechen."

„Professor Dumbledore, natürlich. Was ist denn los?

„Ihre Eltern haben mir geschrieben und..."

„Ist ihnen etwas passiert?"

„Keine Sorge, aber sie haben mir etwas geschickt. Ihre Eltern müssen für ein paar Tage zu einer Zahnarztschulung nach Italien und sie sollen sich in der Zeit darum kümmern."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

„Natürlich Professor."

***

„Sie folgt ihm Harry, das gröbste haben wir also geschafft."

„Wollen wirs hoffen, Ron."

***

Hermine:

„Oh mein Gott, Draco. Aber, ich verstehe das nicht." Aber…

„Ich bin doch nicht Draco, ich bin James. Bist du Dracos hübsches Mädchen?" Draco muss als kleiner Junge genauso ausgesehen haben… „Redest du nicht mit mir?"

„Doch natürlich James, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dracos hübsches Mädchen bin."

„Du siehst genauso aus, wie er es mir erzählt hat."

„Miss Granger, wenn ich kurz unterbrechen darf. Da gibt es sicherlich noch ein paar Dinge, die wir klären sollten? Etwas Süßes?"

„Äh, nein danke."

„Ihre Eltern haben mir erzählt, dass Draco den kleinen Kurz vor, na ja dem „Ereignis" zu ihnen gebracht hat, damit er dort die glückliche Jugend verleben kann, die ihm zusteht. Er dachte, wenn aus Ihnen so eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau werden konnte, konnte ihre Erziehung ja nicht falsch sein. Nun sind ihre Eltern allerdings leider verhindert, sie wissen schon, die Zahnarzttagung. Wären sie denn bereit in den nächsten Tagen auf James aufzupassen? Er kann solange in Dracos Zimmer schlafen. Und sie sind in der Zeit natürlich weiterhin vom Unterricht befreit."

„Naja wissen sie, ich wollte eigentlich an Dra…" cos Bett verweilen, falls er aufwacht…

„Mister Malfoy wäre Ihnen sicherlich sehr dankbar." Wenn das so ist…

„Natürlich Professor Dumbledore." 

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann, Miss Granger." Können sie das, Professor?

***

„Komm James." Kann ich überhaupt mit kleinen Kindern umgehen?

„Du magst mich nicht oder? Draco hat gesagt, du würdest es tun, aber ich glaube, er hatte Unrecht."

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube nur, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich nicht besonders gut in etwas, na ja abgesehen vom Fliegen."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, du bist schließlich ein Mädchen und Mädchen sind einfach nicht gut im Fliegen."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, das weiß doch jeder. Mädchen müssen einfach nur schön sein." Gott, ich hoffe nur, dass nicht Draco dir diesen Scheiß beigebracht hat.

„So, du kleiner Macho, hier kannst du schlafen. Die macht es ja sicherlich nichts aus, wenn du ein großes, wenn auch nachts ein etwas unheimliches Zimmer für dich allein hast." So mein kleiner Held…

„Unheimlich? Mu-muss ich w-w-wirklich hier ganz a-allein drin schlafen?"

„Wieso, hast du nachts Angst?"

„Ich? Angst? Ein Malfoy hat keine Angst." Sind denn alle Malfoys gleich? Na, wir werden ja sehen. „Warum lachst du? Freust du dich?"

„Ich? Hab ich gelacht?"

„Oh Ja, Draco lacht auch immer so, wenn er mich ärgern will." Der kleine ist ja echt drollig.

„Mia? Können wir rein kommen?"

„Klar Gin, das Passwort ist immer noch Eidotterkraut."

„Hallo James, ich bin Ginny, eine Freundin von Mia und Draco."

„Hallo." 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht habt, sieht so aus, als würde der Schnee bald wegtauen."

„OH JA!"

„Was ist mit dir, Mia?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

***

„Psst, nicht so laut, ihr weckt ihn sonst auf." Tja, auch kleine Malfoy-Helden schlafen irgendwann ein. „Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt, ich komm jetzt allein klar, Nacht."

„Nacht Mia." So kleiner Mann, jetzt packen wir dich in deinen Pyjama und dann ab ins Bett.

„Mia?"

„Hey, du solltest doch eigentlich schlafen."

„Ich, ich will nicht allein hier schlafen." Oy, wenn er so süß ist, kann ich ihn nicht mal necken…

„Willst du mit in meinem Bett schlafen?"

„Oh ja, aber nur, weil mir so kalt ist. Angst hab ich keine!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Na dann los."

***

„Hey Harry, es hat scheinbar geklappt, sie hat wieder einen Grund weiterzumachen. Hast du gesehen, wie der Kleine sie anhimmelt. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen."

„Ich bin froh. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch hätten machen können…Wie geht es eigentlich Draco?"

„Unverändert glaube ich."

„Ich hoffe, er wird bald wieder."

„Ich auch."

***

Die nächsten 3 Tage verbrachte Hermine mit James, sie lieferten sich Schneeballschlachten, während Harry und Ron bei Professor Snape über schwierigen Zaubertränken schwitzten, besuchten Hagrid, der James auf einem Hippogreif reiten ließ und besuchten Abends Hermines Freunde im Gryffindorturm. Hermine hatte es sogar geschafft James für Die Geschichte Hogwarts zu begeistern und las ihm jeden Tag vor dem Schlafengehen daraus vor.

***

„So, und jetzt schläfst du aber."

„Nur noch ein Kapitel, bitte."

„Oh nein, du schläfst jetzt. Und schau mich nicht so an, der Blick funktioniert bei deinem Bruder nicht und er wird auch bei dir nicht funktionieren." Merlin, hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich war in den letzten Tagen kaum bei Draco und wenn, dann nur kurz…

„Mia?"

„Hm ja?"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Na klar."

„Wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist, kann ich dann bei dir wohnen?" OH… „Du musst dich nicht gleich entscheiden, aber ich mag dich wirklich gern, weißt du, und falls Draco weg gehen muss, wer soll dann auf mich aufpassen? Ich hab doch niemanden." Weg gehen? OH… „Deine Eltern sind lieb, aber ich wäre lieber bei dir, du kannst ihnen ja sagen, ich würde sie gern als Großeltern haben." Er schafft es auch immer wieder mich zum schmunzeln zu bringen.

„Da reden wir morgen drüber ja?"

„OK, nacht Mia, hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch, James."

***

Och James, hör auf mich zu kitzeln, die Sonne ist bestimmt noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, ich bin verdammt müde.

„James, versuch weiter zu schlafen." Verdammt, hör auf mich zu kitzeln.

„Werde ich so begrüßt? Da ist man mal ein paar Wochen nicht ansprechbar und schon liegt meine Freundin mit einem andern im Bett." Draco? Oh, das wär zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber was ist, wenn ich jetzt meine Augen auf mache und alles war nur ein Traum?

„Mia wach auf, Draco ist wach. Yippieh." Kein Traum? Naja vielleicht kann ich es ja wagen…einen kleinen Spalt nur…

„Draco."

„Mia. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hättet ihr vielleicht noch einen Platz frei ihm Bett?"

„Ich liebe dich und ich hab dich so vermisst. Natürlich kannst du mit ins… Oy, aber bevor du ins Bett kommst, musst du definitiv der Dusche noch einen Besuch abstatten. Ich nehme an, während deiner Zeit im Krankenhaus hat dein Körper nicht viel Wasser gesehen." Gibt es eigentlich auch einen Nasenklammerzauberspruch? 

„Nichts lieber als das, aber nur wenn du mit kommst."

„Hm, na ja, ich denke das lässt sich einrichten." Hoffentlich werden wir zum Duschen kommen…

„Wir sind bald wieder da, James, schlaf schon mal weiter."

„Typisch Erwachsene…"

***

Die Tage vergingen, Draco erholte sich wieder vollständig, James ging vorerst zu den Grangers zurück (Hermines Mutter war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, mit OMA angesprochen zu werden) und Draco und Hermine musste sich dran machen, den Stoff, den sie in den letzten Wochen verpasst hatten, nachzuholen, denn die Abschlussprüfungen standen an.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Hermine Beste des Jahrgangs dicht gefolgt von Draco und, sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung, Neville. Nun war auch ihr letztes Jahr an der Schule, die sie so lieben gelernt hatte, vorbei…fast vorbei. Dumbledore hatte noch einen Abschlussball angekündigt und Hermine und ihre Freunde schworen sich, dass dies die Party ihres Lebens werden würde.

***

TBC… Well, one chappie left.

Das Kapitel wurde jetzt irgendwie doch etwas länger und auch ernster als gedacht. Naja vielleicht finden Draco und Hermine ja im letzten Kapitel noch mal die Möglichkeit sich zu necken :o)


	24. Author's Note

Hallo, wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass es mich noch gibt, hab im Moment furchtbar viel zu tun. Nächstes Chappie gibt's am Wochenende. Ihr könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit darüber nachdenken, ob ihr ne längere story wollt, oder nen Epilog und eine eigenständige Story.  
  
Ciao Cuppie 


	25. Famous last words

**Danke, ihr seid dir Größten :o)**

„And the Oscar goes to ViciousDragon...du warst meine Nummer 50, naja und natürlich auch an die andere Svenja (ihr seid aber nicht ein und dieselbe Person oder), die die 50 durchbrochen hat :o)

Freut mich, dass es euch gefallen hat, so und jetzt zu der Frage, ob ich bestechlich bin? Nö, eigentlich nicht (na ja ok, vielleicht könntet ihr mich mit Reviews bestechen *smirk*), aber wenn ihr geduldig seid, könnte ich mich schon dazu aufraffen noch ein bisschen weiter zu schreiben, vielleicht wie sich die Malfoy Kiddies in Hogwarts schlagen :o) wer weiß, aber ich muss gleich sagen, dass ich wohl net mehr so oft updaten werde, da bei mir der Unistress wieder los geht, aber ich glaub, da ließe sich etwas machen *grins* UND, es wird auch noch einen Epilog geben (na ja vielleicht auch nicht, was denkt ihr, soll ich eine eigenständige Post-Hogwarts Story schreiben, oder die einfach hinten dran hängen, wenn ich das nämlich so mache, wird's wohl nur ein Interlude geben)???

Kapitel 24 Famous last words

Draco:

„Mia, bist du endlich mal fertig? McGonagall wird es nicht lustig finden, wenn wir, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich unser letzter öffentlicher Auftritt als Schülersprecher wird, zu spät kommen werden. Ich komme dich gleich holen! Ich…"

„Du?"

„Ich äh…ich meine du…äh…siehst wundervoll aus."

„Du auch, Frettchen."

„Wie?"

„Ach komm schon, schau nicht so blöd, sonst siehst du wirklich wie ein Frettchen aus. Lass uns gehen. Ich hab von jemandem gehört, dass PROFESSOR McGonagall wohl nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn wir zu unserem letzten Auftritt hier zu spät kommen würden." Na warte Bücherwürmchen, das wirst du mir büßen. „Draco, irgendwie gefällt mir dein Blick nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Du hast doch irgendetwas vor." Ich? Ach, wie kommst du denn darauf? Hihi.

***

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Hermine, was schaust du Draco so böse an? Hat er dich geärgert, sollen wir ihn für dich fertig machen?"

„Hey Ron, wenn ich mir Hermine so anschaue, glaub ich eher, dass Drake Hilfe braucht."

„Komm Mia, wir tanzen und nein, ich habe nichts vor." Noch nicht, zumindest ist mir noch nichts eingefallen.

***

„Oh, wenn die beiden erst einmal verheiratet sind, wird er es schwer haben, da bin ich mir sicher, habt ihr gesehen, wir ihre Augen Funkeln?"

„Yeah, dachte nie, dass mir einmal Sorgen um Malfoy machen würde."

„Jungs, ich bin mir sicher, Mia kommt ganz gut alleine klar, übrigens wenn Mia und Draco hier sind, wollten Nev und ich euch noch etwas sagen."

„Nein Ginny, Nev, das hast du nicht gemacht. Sie ist noch ein Kind, vergiss das nicht, oh mein Gott, meine Mom bringt mich um, ich werde in die Geschichte der Schule eingehen, als der, der an seinem letzten Schultag einen Heuler bekommen hat, ich…"

„Ron!"

„…fasse es einfach…"

„RON!"

„WAS?"

„Beruhig dich ja? Ich bin NICHT schwanger, verstanden? Ich muss schließlich noch ein Jahr zur Schule gehen, außerdem hab ich schon mal was von Verhütung gehört, es gibt da…"

„AAAAH, meine kleine Schwester will mit mir über Sex reden. OH NEIN, meine kleine Schwester HAT Sex. Harry sag, dass das ein Albtraum ist und ich friedlich in meinem Bettchen liege."

„Ron, ich schätze…"

„SAG ES!"

„Ron, du liegst friedlich in deinem Bettchen."

„Harry!"

„Was ist? Er wollte, dass ich es ihm sage."

„Hey Ron, gibt's Probleme?"

„Ah Mia, Draco, da seid ihr ja endlich, wir haben nur noch auf euch gewartet. Also Neville und ich, wir wollten euch allen nur noch einmal danken, was für wunderbare Freunde ihr alle seid, ja auch du Draco, wow hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber du bist echt ok und ich wünsche dir und Mia alles, alles Gute. Ron, mach endlich deinen Mund zu, schon mal dran gedacht, dass dir da Fliegen reinschwirren könnten?"

„Ginny!"

„Sorry Neville, wo war ich? Ach ja, na ja ihr könnt euch ja sicherlich noch alle daran erinnern, wie ich in Harry verliebt war, hey kein Grund rot zu werden Harry, wenn mein Verhalten einem peinlich sein sollte, dann vielleicht mir, hab mich ziemlich kindisch verhalten oder? Naja egal, ihr habt ja alle mitbekommen, dass mittlerweile jemand anders mein Herz erobert hat. Was ich sagen will, Neville und ich lieben uns sehr und es wird sicherlich ein schweres Jahr, jetzt wo ihr alle fertig seid und ich allein übrig bleibe, aber Nev und ich wollten euch fragen…"

„Was Ginny sagen will, wir lieben uns sehr. Ron du kannst stolz darauf sein, so eine tolle Schwester zu haben. Ich hab Ginny vor einer Woche gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will und sie hat ja gesagt. Wir hoffen also, dass ihr alle in einem Jahr mit uns Hochzeit feiern werdet. Ron? RON?"

„Schätze, er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen, lasst ihn einfach dort liegen, er wacht schon wieder auf."

„Ginny…Neville…Hochzeit…Merlin steh mir bei."

***

Ron erholte sich nicht so schnell wie alle dachten, jedes Mal wenn er wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, kam die Erinnerung an das, was seine kleine Schwester ihm sagte zurück und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht gefiel (A/N: War Ron nicht schon immer etwas strange? *grins*)

„Hey Ron, wie wär's mit einem Drink, der bringt dich wieder zu Kräften und vor allem lässt er dich an andere Dinge denken. Ich hole dir einen."

„Nein nein Mia, ich mach das schon, bleib du bei Ron, ich bring euch beiden Drinks." So viele ihr wollt, wollen doch mal sehen ob meine kleine Frettchenfreundin trinkfest ist.

***

„Mia…hicks…du bist die einzige…hicks, die mich versteht, weissu, dass meine kleine Schwesser Neffiil heiraten will? Meine kleine Schwesser? Meine Mommy bringt mich um…"

„Ron, du hass ja so was von Recht, deine…hicks…Mommy wird dich umbringen, aber machir nichts draus, Drakie-Po wollte mich vorhin auch übers Knie legen, warum grinst das Frettchen so, Ron?"

„Na ihr beiden? Habt ihr euren Spaß?" Oy, vielleicht haben die beiden jetzt langsam genug. „Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr genug getrunken habt?"

„Genug? Die Party fängt grade erst an…hicks…Prösterchen." Nein, Mia, das hast du jetzt nicht gemacht. Mia, komm sofort von dem Tisch runter, wenn du tanzen willst, hast du dafür die Tanzfläche.

„FREIBIER FÜR ALLE!"

„Mia!"

„Ja, Drakie?"

„Komm sofort darunter."

„Nein, ich will Tanzen!"

„Mister Malfoy. Was macht Miss Granger auf dem Tisch?"

„Äh Professor Snape…äh…schätze sie hat ihre Medizin vergessen, sie hat da diese seltene Krankheit…furchtbar schlimm, na ja und ohne ihre Medizin…"

„Ich hab eher den Eindruck sie hatte zuviel Medizin. Ich glaube es ist besser, sie bringen sie jetzt in ihr Zimmer."

„Aber ich will noch nicht gehen, Drakie sag Snapey ich will noch nicht gehen."

„Geht klar, Professor. Komm Mia, wir gehen jetzt ganz artig Medizin einnehmen. Ciao Leute, schätze für uns ist die Party vorbei."

„Bring sie ins Bett Drake, aber nimm dich vor ihr in Acht, du wirst es morgen früh sicher nicht leicht haben, wenn sie mit dem schlimmsten Kater ihres Lebens aufwachen wird, sich an heute nacht erinnert, wie du sie und Ron abgefüllt hast, wie sie auf dem Tisch getanzt hat und Snape Snapey genannt hat. Viel Glück Alter!" Scheint so, als könnt ich das gebrauchen…

***

„Oh, mein Kopf tut so weh."

„Morgen Mia!"

„Ach verschwinde, das ist alles deine Schuld. Und hör auf so zu Grinsen, dir gefällt der Zustand meiner Hilflosigkeit oder?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht, ich hab meine Rache schon gestern bekommen, jetzt tust du mir nur noch leid." 

„Dein Grinsen sagt aber etwas anderes, autsch mein Kopf…"

„Wie? Hermine Granger jammert? Komm du musst aufstehen, wir wollen doch den Zug nicht verpassen. Schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und pack deinen Koffer."

***

„Tja Leute, das war es wohl."

„Hey Ron, lass den Kopf nicht so hängen, das war doch erst der Anfang, sicher, wir werden uns nicht mehr so oft sehen, aber wir werden trotzdem immer Freunde bleiben."

„Harry hat Recht, Brüderchen, ihr werdet euch am Ende wahrscheinlich noch öfter sehen, als euch lieb ist. Hey, Morgen Draco, Morgen Mia, wie geht's dir denn?

„Erinner mich bitte nicht an gestern nacht, ja?"

„Wie du willst."

„OK, wir müssen uns beeilen, damit wir noch eine Kutsche kriegen. Mia schau mich nicht so an, ich bekomme langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich bin ein Malfoy, Malfoys haben kein schlechtes Gewissen, verstanden."

***

Die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express verlief unspektakulär, es wurde nicht gelacht und geschnattert, wie sonst immer, jeder hing irgendwie seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ron hat den Schock, dass seine kleine Schwester heiraten wird zwar langsam verdaut, aber er wollte Neville trotzdem nicht neben Ginny sitzen lassen.

Hermine hatte sich in Dracos Arme gekuschelt und kleine Kullertränen liefen über ihre Wangen. 

Ginny war sauer auf Ron, das er ihr die letzte Zugfahrt mit Nev so versauen wollte, das Jahr würde auch so schwer genug sein, da wollte sie die wenige Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbringen konnte nutzen.

Harry und Draco waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die glücklich waren. Harry weil Voldemort besiegt war und er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück musste, er hatte sich schon eine Wohnung in London genommen, und Draco, weil sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte, kein Luci, kein Voldemort und kein Lucius mehr, James ging es gut und Hermine war an seiner Seite…

***

ALSO: Hab mich entscheiden doch nur einen Epilog zu machen, vielleicht gibt es eine Parallelgeschichte noch zu Neville und Ginny. Vielleicht mache ich auch erst mal ganz was anderes. War jetzt am Ende gar nicht mehr mit meiner Geschichte zufrieden, deswegen tendiere ich dazu eine neue zu schreiben, wo ich mehr auf die Charaktere von Hermine und Draco eingehen werde, aber mal sehen, den Epilog gibt's auf jeden Fall noch.

Sorry noch mal, dass es solange gedauert hatte.


	26. Epilog

Hallo Leute, sorry, dass es wirklich eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hat, bis ich mich wieder gemeldet hab, aber es ist nicht leicht das Ende zu ner Love-Story zu schreiben, wenn die eigene Beziehung gerade in die Brüche gegangen ist (noch schwieriger wird es, wenn man den Text schon fertig geschrieben hat und dann löscht *mir selbst auf den Hinterkopf hau*

Epilog

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie lächelnd auf der Terrasse saß und ihren Morgenkaffee trank, eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf ihren Knien. Jemand zupfte an seinem Hosenbein. Er schaute hinunter und blickte in zwei strahlend blaue Augen. Die blonden Haare des kleinen Jungen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. 

„Daddy, spiel mit mir Verstecken. Sam und Chris wollen nicht mit mir spielen und Jamie fühlt sich zu groß dafür, jetzt wo er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hat."

„Oh, na dann beeil dich lieber, bei 10 komme ich dich suchen. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…KOMMME!"

Die Frau lächelte immer noch, ihre Augen schauten liebevoll auf ihren Jüngsten und ihren Mann. Sie dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem alles begonnen hatte…

„Mommy, kommen Onkel Harry und Tante Lav heute Abend?"

„Ja Schatz, und Onkel Ron, Tante Luna, Onkel Neville und Tante Ginny."

„Oh, da gibt's wieder ganz viele Schokofrösche!"

„Ja ja, ich kenn jemanden, der nach Harrys letztem Besuch mit Bauchschmerzen im Bett gelegen hat."

„Das muss Jamie gewesen sein." Das fünfjährige Mädchen lächelte ihre Mutter verschmitzt an.

„Jamie? Achso, ich hab das etwas anders in Erinnerung. Komm her, gib Mommy einen Kuss und dann ziehen wir dir was Schönes an, wir wollen heute doch noch nach London."

***

Als Draco und Hermine Malfoy in London ankamen und sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machten, fühlten sie ihre ganze Kindheit in sich hochkommen. Wieder begaben sie sich in die kleinen Läden, die übervölkert von seltsam aussehenden Frauen und Männern waren. Viele trugen seltsame Gewänder und einige sogar Spitzhüte. Sie kamen an einem Geschäft vorbei, wo es nur Eulen zu kaufen gab, dann gab es noch ein Geschäft „Ollivander's", wo es lediglich Zauberstäbe gab. Jamies Augen leuchteten vor Freude, genauso wie einst Hermines Augen leuchteten. 

Sam und Chris hätten am liebsten auch gleich einen Zauberstab bekommen.

Sie kauften einen aus Mahagoni 13 Zentimeter, mit der Feder eines Phönixes. Außerdem  kauften sie James eine Adlereule, der er den Namen Bob gab und einen ganzen Satz Schulbücher, einen Zinnkessel, Schuluniformen und ein Anfängerset für Lehrlinge der schweren Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens.

***

„Oh Mann bin ich kaputt, Draco, ich glaube, ich werde langsam alt."

„Mia, du bist 25."

„Erschreckend nicht wahr?" Er lächelte sie an und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Du wirst ewig jung bleiben, ich hab übrigens eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Es war aufwendig eingepackt.

„Na los, mach schon auf." Ungeduldig riss sie das Papier auf und erstarrte.

„Oh Draco, das ist wunderbar."

„Die neuste Auflage der Geschichte von Hogwarts, wie viele hast du mittlerweile? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wird sogar dein Name erwähnt."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, mein Engel."

***

Am Abend kamen Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Nev, Ron und Luna. Luna war im 7. Monat schwanger mit ihrem zweiten Kind und Ron war der Stolz anzusehen. Neville und Ginny hatten wunderhübsche Zwillinge, und Harry und Lavender hatten eine kleine Tochter Namens Lily.

Die Kinder spielten zusammen, während sich die Erwachsenen über ihre Jugend und ihre Abendteuer unterhielten. 

Und auch noch, als die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war, saßen sie noch zusammen und lachten.

The End


End file.
